The E Project
by Luna Rhae
Summary: Todo comenzó porque ella desobedeció la regla más importante de su casa: No salir de noche. Ellos notaron la presencia de alguien que podría poner en peligro la forma pacífica de vida que han llevado por generaciones. Un hombre extraño responde al numero de emergencia que dejó Orihime y el dueño del tercer piso regresa a La Fortaleza / Universo Alterno. Hombres Lobo.
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola!** ¿Quién creen que regresó con una historia relativamente larga? Esta historia está contada en **Partes** , y esas partes están separadas en capítulos, entonces lo que van a leer ahora serán los capítulos de la primera parte. Conforme avance la historia cambiaré el resumen y puede que el ranking de la historia.

 **Nota:** Lo que está en _italicas_ son pensamientos, recuerdos o nombres de lugares. Los saltos de espacio son **:o:.:O:.:o:.** y ya. Disfruten.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Ni Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen, pertenecen a Tite Kubo. Yo solo los uso para satisfacer mi imaginación.

* * *

 **-Primera Parte-**

 **-Capitulo Primero-**

* * *

Ulquiorra estaba sentado en la terraza de _La Fortaleza_ viendo a la nada; estaba recostado en una de las sillas de paja tejida del desayunador y disfrutaba del silencio mientras esperaba pacientemente su turno para internarse en el bosque. La tarde era fresca y el viento soplaba frio sobre su piel pero solo llevaba puesta una camiseta blanca, simple y desgastada hasta el punto de parecer vieja junto con un pantalón de algodón teñido de negro muy holgado y desgastado también.

Sus zapatos los había dejado en el piso alfombrado de la sala de estar de la planta baja junto con otros pares más que estaban ahí y que también esperaban por sus dueños; estaba descalzo y el frio del piso de concreto le enfriaba de más su pálida piel.

Estaban disfrutando de ese momento de silencio él y su alma, cosa que muy pocas veces podía hacer.

Aunque _La Fortaleza_ era grande la mayoría de los cuartos de _El Cielo_ y _La Montaña_ estaban cerrados con llave, incluso los cuartos de _La Pradera_ no estaban abiertos por completo aunque fuera el piso más habitado de los tres, a Ulquiorra le costaba encontrar un silencio como ese que estaba teniendo en ese momento.

Desde que sus prometidas se mudaron a _La Fortaleza_ andaban junto a ellos, no se separaban para casi nada, todo bajo el pretexto de que tenían que conocerlos mejor. A Ulquiorra le parecía basura, muchas cosas le parecían basura; si Riruka quería llegar a "conocerlo" como ella decía, solo tendría que mantener la boca cerrada y observarlo en silencio, pero parecía que era algo imposible de hacer para ella o para alguna de sus primas. Cuando no estaba acosándolo con su continua charla basura estaba con sus primas, y ese era uno de esos momentos, así que solo se dedicaba a disfrutar el silencio que lo invadía y que era roto solo por los ruidos del bosque que se extendía frente a él.

Había pasado cerca de hora y media desde que los mellizos habían entrado al bosque, no era que le importara mucho el tiempo que se tardaran o el tiempo que él tardara cuando entrara ahí pero sabía que Riruka se pondría insoportable si llegaban tarde a la fiesta en _The Hole_ , lugar al que por cierto, no podían ir por ser menores de edad pero que irían por tener dinero para sobornar a los cadeneros; así que él prefería evitar que Riruka hablara lo más que se pudiera.

La luna llena ya estaba empezando a notarse cuando vio salir a los mellizos del bosque bromeando de algo que él no alcanzaba a escuchar y que no le interesaba. Sabía que ellos tampoco querían ir a esa fiesta de disfraces pero por sugerencia de sus padres y una que otra amenaza terminaron aceptando a regañadientes y él tenía que ir con ellos.

Se levantó de su asiento con su clásica expresión neutra y empezó a descender por los escalones de concreto hacia el camino de tabique que conectaba la terraza con el lindero del bosque, cada paso hacia que sintiera el frio del piso en sus pies recordándole que estaba en otoño. Los mellizos se detuvieron frente a él al mismo tiempo, detestaba que lo hicieran y quizás por eso ellos lo hacían, estaban con la ropa manchada de sangre y una que otra rasgadura ahí donde estaba más desgastada, igual sus manos, pies y parte de su boca y cuello estaban ensangrentados. No dijo nada sobre su aspecto, solo se quedó en silencio mirándolos.

\- No tardes – le dijo el mayor de los gemelos antes de que ellos empezaran a caminar nuevamente con dirección a la terraza donde seguramente ya había alguien del servicio esperándolos para atenderlos y que no mancharan las alfombras de la casa con sangre o tierra.

No asintió ni negó a lo que le dijo el mayor cuando le dirigió la palabra, solo siguió caminando hasta que el piso de tabiques se acabó y sus pies se encontraron con la tierra basta y firme. Tantos años recorriendo ese camino había hecho un sendero de tierra pulida aunque algunas piedras todavía seguían apareciendo y se clavaban en sus pies cuando no se fijaba.

Llegó hasta una cabaña vieja, con techo de palma vieja y remedada y paredes de madera tosca. Abrió la puerta y encontró el desastre que habían hecho los mellizos, ladeó la cabeza un poco y cerró la puerta tras él después de entrar.

 **.:o:.:O:.:o:.**

Rukia estaba nerviosa, tanto que paseaba de lado a lado en su habitación como si fuese un animal enjaulado. Constantemente veía el reloj en la pantalla de su teléfono consultando la hora y luego veía el mensaje en el buzón de entrada:

* * *

 _De: Inoue_

 _Fecha: 31 de octubre_

 _Hora: 8:45pm_

 _Mensaje:_ " _Kuchiki-san te veo a las 10:30pm en la entrada, si no estás segura, no vamos. Besitos._ "

* * *

Volvió a ver el reloj viendo que solo habían pasado un par de minutos desde la última vez que lo había visto y lo dejó caer sobre su cama en el edredón de conejitos.

\- Las 9:30 pm – dijo para sí después de deshacerse de su teléfono. Volteó a ver la máscara con plumas negras que descansaba en el tocador de su habitación junto con el maquillaje y las chucherías para el cabello, luego volteó a ver la puerta de su cuarto dudando entre si colocarle el seguro o desistir de la idea y de nuevo su mirada se volvió a posar sobre su máscara.

Le había preguntado a su tutor si podía ir a la inauguración del _agujero_ y él, como todo adulto responsable a cargo de una menor de edad, se había negado con su clásico: _\- Es peligroso salir de noche, sabes que no me gusta que llegues tarde y no quiero que te pase nada, eres muy valiosa para mí_ \- y luego la había abrazado protectoramente como hacía siempre que se tocaban esos temas.

Se mordió el labio.

Se acercó a la puerta y le colocó el seguro haciendo que sonara el resorte con un _tic_ metálico – Lo siento, pero yo quiero saber qué se siente salir de noche – dijo para sí misma armándose de valor para hacer lo que iba a hacer esa noche.

Sus manos estaban temblando cuando se sentó en el tocador para empezar a maquillarse, miró su reflejo en el espejo, apretó los puños y respiró profundamente para relajarse; cuando sintió que ya no le temblaban las manos relajó los puños, le habían quedado marcadas las uñas en la palma de la mano.

Las miró detenidamente y sin parpadear por un momento hasta que le dolieron los ojos, parpadeó un par de veces y ya más relajada tomó el maquillaje en crema que había comprado en la tarde para dar la impresión de porcelana; con un aplicador de esponja se maquilló toda la cara y luego se delineó los ojos aunque fuera a usar mascara, pensó que sería tonto andar por la calle con media cara pintada y no se iba a poner la máscara antes de llegar al lugar.

Al final se coloreó los labios de un rojo carmín intenso, como el color de la sangre fresca y se trazó varias líneas con delineador líquido sobre una de las comisuras de su boca para dar la impresión de que la porcelana estaba agrietada; se miró de nuevo en el espejo cuando acabó de maquillarse el rostro y el cuello, le gustaba el contraste del rojo sobre el blanco y el efecto de las líneas negras.

Recogió su cabello en un moño caído que adornó con el tocado de plumas y pajaritos pequeños que iba incluido con su vestido, el mayor reto que tuvo en ese momento fue hacer que el mechón rebelde que caía en su frente se domara hacía un lado.

Su tutor tenía una manía con eso de no salir de noche, y era que nunca lo hacía a menos que fuera de vital importancia, siempre se la pasaba en el trabajo o en su despacho pero nunca salía de noche.

Rukia recordaba que cuando era pequeña él pasaba mucho tiempo con ella, la llevaba al parque y le compraba dulces pero siempre de día, no recordaba haber salido de día de campo y quedarse a admirar la luna ni las estrellas en la noche, era deprimente.

A veces le gustaba subir a la azotea de su casa cuando había luna llena y estrellas, le gustaban los lugares altos porque le hacían pensar que estaría más cerca de las estrellas y que si llegaba muy alto podría incluso tocar una; sabía que era una bobería infantil pero le gustaba pensarlo.

Siempre que descubrían que se subía a la azotea la regañaban diciéndole que estar afuera de noche era peligroso y luego su tutor la volvía a abrazar de forma protectora, como si temiera perderla en ese momento.

Salir de noche se había vuelto una especie de prohibición, cada vez que la invitaban sus amigos al cine, a cenar o solo a pasar la noche en casa de su amiga ella decía que no podía ir, ni siquiera se tomaba la molestia de decir que lo pensaría o que preguntaría en su casa, sabía cuál sería la respuesta de su tutor – _No._

Se levantó de la silla de su tocador y se puso con mucho cuidado el vestido victoriano violeta que había conseguido por internet y al cual había hecho algunas modificaciones para que pareciera más viejo y más gastado de lo que ya estaba, todo lo había hecho a altas horas de la madrugada para que no la descubrieran.

Se ató los listones del corsé lo mejor que pudo tratando de no enredarse con ellos, después se acercó a una percha y tomó una bolsa cruzada, metió ahí los zapatos de tacón victorianos que venían con el vestido junto con la máscara y su cartera. Tomó el celular y volvió a ver la hora antes de asomarse por la ventana considerando por milésima vez donde iba a poner los pies descalzos para no caerse de golpe al piso.

\- Señorita – escuchó que llamaba a la puerta con suaves golpes una de las empleadas de la casa. Rukia se asustó y se separó de la ventana, las mariposas en su estómago estaban teniendo fiesta y las manos le empezaron a temblar de nuevo, maldijo mentalmente por eso; no podía dejar que entrara a la habitación y la viera así porque inmediatamente le diría a su tío y tampoco podía dejar que su voz la traicionara o seria el fin de todo.

\- ¿Sí? – preguntó como si nada mientras se acercaba al otro lado de la puerta pero sin abrirla.

\- Kouga-sama dice que lo disculpe, esta noche no podrá venir a verla, ¿desea algo en especial?

\- Eh, no. Dile que está bien, que lo veo mañana en el desayuno. Gracias. Ahora si me disculpas, me voy a acostar, estoy agotada – le respondió deseando con toda el alma que le creyera y no hiciera preguntas.

\- Esta bien señoría, tenga una buena noche.

Rukia se quedó en completo silencio para escuchar los pasos que se alejaban; cuando estuvo completamente segura de que no había nadie cerca apagó la luz de su cuarto y abrió la ventana para repasar nuevamente el plan de fuga mientras se sujetaba al marco.

A las 10:30pm se apagaron las luces exteriores de la casa y solo el patio frontal quedó iluminado tenuemente por la luz de la lámpara que se encontraba unos varios metros lejos en la calle.

Respiró profundo.

Se colgó la bolsa, comprobó que tenía lo que necesitaba y se sentó en el marco de la ventana con cuidado; sus pies descalzos quedaron colgando al vacío y sintió la adrenalina correr por sus venas.

Se giró sobre su cuerpo quedando apoyada sobre su vientre y afianzó su pie en una de las maderas donde se entrelazaban las enredaderas que adornaban la pared, escuchó su vestido frotarse contra las enredaderas y se paralizó esperando escuchar otro ruido pero no escuchó nada.

Colocó todo su peso en el pie que tenía asentado en las maderas y despacio colocó el otro pie. Su vestido seguía haciendo ruido al rozarse contra las enredaderas. Se sujetó con fuerza y empezó a bajar con cuidado, las astillas sueltas de la madera y los tallos de la planta le lastimaban las palmas de las manos y las plantas de los pies; tuvo que apretar los ojos y los dientes para no gritar de dolor.

Habían pasado varios minutos cuando terminó la tortura de bajar por las maderas de las enredaderas. Las manos y los pies le dolían y aunque no lo veía ella suponía que tenía las marcas rojas adornando esa parte de su cuerpo.

Las mariposas en su estómago estaban revoloteando arbitrariamente, no sabía si estar asustada o eufórica por lo que acababa de hacer, en vez de decidir cómo se sentía fijó su mirada en la bolsa, se la descolgó y sacó los zapatos, su antifaz y la cartera. Dejó la bolsa oculta entre los arbustos. Abrió la reja de su casa evitando que hiciera ruido y con la misma sutileza la volvió a cerrar.

Estaba hecho, estaba fuera de su casa.

* * *

 **Gracias por leer :D ¿Reviews?**


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Hola!** ¿Quién creen que regresó con una historia relativamente larga? Esta historia está contada en **Partes** , y esas partes están separadas en capítulos, entonces lo que van a leer ahora serán los capítulos de la primera parte. Conforme avance la historia cambiaré el resumen y puede que el ranking de la historia.

 **Nota:** Lo que está en _italicas_ son pensamientos, recuerdos o nombres de lugares. Los saltos de espacio son **:o:.:O:.:o:.** y ya. Disfruten.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Ni Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen, pertenecen a Tite Kubo. Yo solo los uso para satisfacer mi imaginación.

* * *

 **-Primera Parte-**

 **-Capitulo Segundo-**

* * *

Volteó a ver a su casa desde la calle y sonrió, estaba eufórica y las mariposas en su estómago se felicitaban unas a otras por el escape perfecto.

Empezó a caminar descalza por la calle sintiendo el frio de la acera en sus pies mientras arrastraba un poco el vestido a cada paso que daba – _Mientras más deteriorado mejor_ – pensó emocionada.

Llegó a la esquina de su calle quedando bajo la luz de un poste y colocó los zapatos en el piso, levantó sus pies, los limpió un poco con el vestido y se colocó los zapatos. Mientras esperaba que pasara un taxi vio como había varios pasar disfrazados y algunos otros con máscaras, iban a pie entre risas y bromas mutuas que ella no escuchaba pero le parecía que ellos realmente estaban disfrutando eso; si ella no estuviera sola y recién escapada con posibilidad de que el _deus ex machina_ le jugara en contra haciendo que su tutor se diera cuenta de que no estaba en la casa y saliera a buscarla entonces estaba segura que se iría a pie al lugar.

Llegó a las 10:50pm al lugar, 20 minutos después de la hora en el mensaje de Inoue pero no le importaba porque estaba eufórica, emocionada y una sonrisa de victoria se curvaba en sus labios rojos. Lo había logrado. Había logrado salir de su casa sin que nadie la detuviera, esa era una pequeña victoria que se permitiría celebrar esa noche y si todo iba bien, varias noches más.

Se bajó del taxi con cuidado por el vestido y empezó a buscar a Inoue. Maldijo mentalmente. Todo estaba escasamente iluminado por las luces externas del lugar pero la fila era enorme. Empezó a recorrerla buscándola pero no podía encontrarla, entonces empezó a tener miedo, las mariposas de su estómago estaban replegándose y escapando a algún lugar dentro de ella. Empezó a tener ansiedad y las manos le empezaban a sudar y a templar, intentó relajarse y poco y auto-consolarse con la idea de que Inoue no entraría sin ella al lugar ¿verdad?

 **.:o:.:O:.:o:.**

Cuando Ichigo salió del baño de su habitación, lo estaba esperando colgado sobre una percha un traje elegante y ligeramente extraño, como el de un cirquero solo que en tonos negros y naranjas con una camisa blanca por dentro, sobre la cama estaba un sombrero de copa junto con una peluca y la máscara que iba a usar esa noche, todo en negro.

\- Tsk – chasqueó la lengua mientras terminaba de secarse el cabello. No quería ir a la fiesta de disfraces, no le parecía que fuera una buena idea el ir en una de las noches más peligrosas del mes pero de alguna forma su padre terminó obligándolo a ir, tenia la ligera sensación de que la tutora de ellas había metido las manos en eso.

Estaba en bóxer viendo detenidamente el traje, sabía que era de su talla y le sorprendía un poco que fuera ella quien lo eligiera, por esa parte estaba bien ya que él le había dicho que si quería que fuera bien vestido tenía que ser ella la que eligiera el disfraz, no le iba a poner las cosas tan fáciles.

Se puso el pantalón, la camisa y el chaleco, el moño del cuello lo tiró en el bote de basura de su habitación, ni loco se pondría esa cosa tan ridícula, suficiente era tener que ponerse la peluca. No se tomó la molestia de peinarse, solo pasó sus dedos por su cabello mientras esperaba a que se secara y tomó la caja con las lentillas.

\- Esto es ridículo – se quejó en voz alta mientras parpadeaba rápidamente adaptándose a la incomodidad de las lentillas, jamás se terminaría de acostumbrar a ellas por más que las usara cuando salían de noche.

\- Al menos da gracias de que no hicieron que te maquillaras – le respondió Kaien al entrar a la habitación de él. Se giró para verlo e hizo una mueca de fastidio. Él ya tenía puesta la peluca y las lentillas y su traje era igual al de él solo que en tonos negros y azules.

\- Tenían que hacer que nos veamos iguales pero querían diferenciarnos por algo – dijo con fastidio mientras se acercaba a la cama y tomaba el sombrero y metía dentro el antifaz. Kaien se sentó en la cama con una sonrisa mientras cruzaba las piernas utilizando sus brazos como soporte y no irse de espaldas.

\- Claro, imagínate el escándalo que se formaría si Nelliel me besa creyendo que eres tú, seguro te da un ataque de celos y me terminas golpeando – dijo con ironía pero con una sonrisa maliciosa.

\- Claro, te golpearía tan fuerte que olvidarías que somos gemelos – respondió con la misma sonrisa maliciosa que tenía Kaien cuando se volteó a verlo – por suerte para ti Ichigo, Nelliel no me gusta en lo absoluto – se respondió a si mismo imitando la voz de Kaien mientras se quitaba el chaleco y se lo tendía a su hermano mayor.

\- Kaien, Kaien, Kaien… cuando aprenderás… - dijo Kaien divertido mientras captaba la idea e imitaba la voz de Ichigo.

Cuando estuvieron cambiados se pararon uno frente al otro y practicaron un rato los movimientos coordinados que debían hacer para que ellas no los pudieran reconocer. Para Ichigo era bizarro hacer eso, aunque lo hacían para molestar a Ulquiorra siempre se diferenciaban uno del otro por el color de cabello, en ese momento ellos eran exactamente iguales; cabello negro y ojos rojos.

Ichigo encabezó la salida de la habitación y bajaron las escaleras a la primera planta, pensó que le tomaría más tiempo a Ulquiorra estar listo pero se sorprendió al verlo tumbado en uno de los muebles de la sala con cara de pereza infinita. Se acercaron a él en sincronía y se sentaron al mismo tiempo en uno de los sillones cerca de él.

\- Nada como comprar las cosas al 3x1 – dijo Ichigo al ver que Ulquiorra estaba vestido de la misma manera que ellos: con peluca y lentillas. El aludido solo los miró con fastidio y se levantó de su asiento.

Nelliel y sus primas aun no estaban listas, eso lo sabía perfectamente bien, de lo contrario ya estarían sobre ellos, además de que estaba seguro que ellas bajarían juntas para hacer una entrada típica de ellas.

Kaien les hizo una señal de silencio mientras se levantaba de su asiento y se dirigía a la puerta, ninguno de los dos dijo nada, sea lo que sea que traía Kaien entre manos no quería que lo escucharan ellas por eso lo siguieron en silencio saliendo al exterior por la puerta principal donde el aire frio de la noche los recibió.

\- Vámonos de aquí – le dijo susurrando al chofer que los estaba esperando parado junto a la camioneta negra. El hombre hizo una mueca de no entender nada y cuando estaba a punto de hablar la mano de Kaien le tapó la boca – dije, vámonos de aquí – repitió de nuevo en un tono peligroso y el chofer no pudo hacer más que acatar la orden de él. Ichigo no entendía de qué iba y pudo notar que a Ulquiorra, debajo de su cara de _"me da igual lo que hagan"_ , estaba confuso. Kaien los miró y les hizo la seña de que entraran a la camioneta en silencio y salieron del lugar.

Ichigo vio como Kaien empezaba a reír por lo que acababan de hacer y Ulquiorra incluso dio una minúscula sonrisa, que en sí, ya era bastante en él. Estaba seguro que ellas habían escuchado el ruido de la camioneta alejándose pero no le importaba, estaba seguro de que encontrarían la manera de hacerles pagar eso.

Y luego, como si la noche no podía ser mejor, Ichigo vio como Ulquiorra sacaba de su saco las seis pulseras negras de pase VIP.

\- Entonces ¿las dejamos hacer fila o nos apiadamos de ellas? – preguntó Ulquiorra de forma casual y entonces sonaron los tres teléfonos a la vez.

Ichigo vio la pantalla de su teléfono, era una llamada entrante de Nelliel que seguramente estaba molesta por haberla dejado. Divagó un momento entre si contestarle o no, no quería empezar a escucharla reclamarle así que colgó la llamada y apagó el aparato – vamos a molestarlas un rato – sugirió divertido mientras los otros dos lo imitaban.

 **.:o:.:O:.:o:.**

Cuando llegó al final de la fila se formó. Solo tenía dos opciones, formarse y esperar a su amiga para entrar al lugar o regresarse a su casa y recibir un regaño con un castigo; ciertamente la primera opción era mejor, más tentadora y porque sabía que la segunda opción iba a pasar entrara o no al lugar, su tutor la iba a regañar y a castigar.

\- Perdón por llegar tarde Kuchiki-san – escuchó que le dijo una persona mientras ella contaba por tercera vez las cuentas de su antifaz, reconoció la voz de Orihime entre el sonido de la música que se filtraba por la puerta y la constante platica de los que estaban formados. Levantó la mirada para verla. – No podía encontrar taxi que me trajera hasta aquí – ciertamente su amiga estaba apenada, bueno, eso la relajaba a ella por llegar tarde al lugar.

Sus mariposas regresaron renovadas de donde sea que habían ido y sutilmente se hizo a un lado para darle un espacio a Inoue en la fila mientras se ponía el antifaz dejando solo a la vista sus labios rojos y sus ojos cafés.

Su amiga iba vestida como una caza vampiros, pantalones de cuero falso ligeramente entallados, una blusa victoriana en color capuchino, un corsé de algodón negro sujeto con cintas al frente y una gabardina negra que cubría todo hasta medio muslo, llevaba un cinturón a la cadera con estacas y martillos de goma; también se había puesto una peluca negra con rizos para ocultar el tono llamativo de su cabello y su máscara negra que era de un material rígido y se sujetaba como si fueran unos lentes.

Ya que estaban las dos en la fila Rukia se puso a contarle a Inoue todos los pormenores de la primera escapada nocturna de su casa, también le mostró las marcas en las manos que no alcanzaban a distinguirse en la oscuridad e incluso estaba pensando en usas guantes y calcetas la próxima vez que lo hiciera.

La música que se filtraba hacia afuera era fuerte, retumbaba e hipnotizaba haciéndole imposible no mover algún musculo para seguir el ritmo inconscientemente. Las luces exteriores se movían iluminado el cielo y el letrero con el nombre del lugar estaba iluminado en rojo y blanco, de un lado salía una ala de ángel en blanco y de otro lado salía un ala de murciélago en rojo.

Avanzaban relativamente rápido y ellas se movían con la fila sin notar el movimiento hasta que se fijaron que faltaba una persona para que entraran. Nuevamente se sentía eufórica y rebelde, le parecía que sus mariposas brindaban por su logro y no pudo evitar sonreír un poco por eso.

Cuando fue su turno de que las revisaran para dejarlas entrar, un tipo musculoso, que parecía un ex militar retirado con una camiseta que rezaba _SEGURIDAD_ en mayúsculas y un micro comunicador en el oído con un pequeño micrófono que se extendía por su mejilla hasta antes de su boca, dio paso a una mujer de similar aspecto para que las revisara en busca de armas o cosas que pudieran ser usadas como tal pero antes de que la mujer revisara a su amiga que ya estaba con los brazos extendidos, un carro negro se estacionó en la entrada.

Era imposible que su atención no se volcara en el carro que acaba de llegar, era en sí una camioneta negra con los cristales polarizados, muy lujosa. En alguna de las novelas que leía había visto que los malos de las historias se bajaban de carros así, iban muy elegantes y con matones como guardaespaldas y por un instante se le ocurrió que de esa camioneta negra podrían bajar unos hombres vestidos de forma elegante, con máscaras y pistolas ocultas en su ropa.

Su imaginación empezó a correr haciendo imposible que despegara su vista de aquel vehículo, incluso parecía que el tiempo se había detenido porque los que cuidaban la seguridad de la entrada se quedaron quietos viendo a la camioneta y hablando entre sí.

* * *

 **Gracias por leer :D ¿Reviews?**


	3. Chapter 3

**¡Hola!** ¿Quién creen que regresó con una historia relativamente larga? Esta historia está contada en **Partes** , y esas partes están separadas en capítulos, entonces lo que van a leer ahora serán los capítulos de la primera parte. Conforme avance la historia cambiaré el resumen y puede que el ranking de la historia.

 **Nota:** Lo que está en _italicas_ son pensamientos, recuerdos o nombres de lugares. Los saltos de espacio son **:o:.:O:.:o:.** y ya. Disfruten.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Ni Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen, pertenecen a Tite Kubo. Yo solo los uso para satisfacer mi imaginación.

* * *

 **-Primera Parte-**

 **-Capitulo Tercero-**

* * *

El siguiente teléfono que sonó fue el de la camioneta y ese tuvieron que contestarlo ya que no podían apagarlo, bueno, si podían pero no debían. Kaien se estaba divirtiendo con eso y podía ver que Ichigo no estaba tan en desacuerdo con él, Ulquiorra por otro lado era como un ente neutral, aunque suponía que eso le causaba risa interna, ya que casi nunca externaba nada que tuviera que ver con sentimientos o emociones.

\- ¿Bueno? – preguntó contestando la llamada con toda la inocencia que pudo reunir, que a decir verdad era muy poca. Del otro lado de la línea estaba Nelliel reclamándole que se habían ido sin ellas. Kaien casi podía imaginarla haciendo una rabieta pegada al teléfono mientras hacía desplantes desquitándose con el piso, como aquella vez que quería ir a un centro comercial e Ichigo no le prestó su tarjeta de crédito; esa ocasión había sido digna de ver. – Nelliel cálmate, si sigues así te saldrán arrugas y romperás los tacones de diseñador que de seguro cargas – se burló de ella con la seguridad que daba el estar al otro lado de un teléfono. Vio de reojo a Ichigo notando que se había molestado ligeramente por ese cometario y redujo su sonrisa un poco. – Tienen dos opciones, venirse solas en el carro de alguna y hacer fila para entrar o esperar a que vayamos por ustedes – escuchó un silencio durante unos minutos y luego el tono del teléfono donde indicaba que la llamada había sido cortada.

\- ¿Las vamos a ir a buscar? – preguntó Ichigo conteniendo la molestia por la burla a su novia y Kaien lo notó, después de todo, él reaccionaba igual cuando Ichigo se burlaba de la suya. Solo Ulquiorra no se inmutaba a las burlas, o eso parecía.

\- No, no vamos a ir por ellas – le respondió a su hermano menor mientras se ponía la máscara rígida tipo lentes y la camioneta se estacionaba a las afueras del _agujero_ – aquí nuestro querido amigo _Tres dedos_ irá por ellas, nosotros aquí nos bajamos – le pidió las tres pulseras a Ulquiorra y se las dio al chofer mirándolo fijamente a los ojos mientras le daba las instrucciones – vas a ir por ellas, vas a ir lento, tan lento como puedas, y si te preguntan por nosotros les dices que tuvimos que arreglar unas cosas con los pases de entrada.

Después de decir eso se bajó del carro dejando la puerta abierta para que se baja Ichigo y Ulquiorra, se acercó a la entrada caminando de forma casual mientras se acomodaba el sombrero de copa. Más tarde escuchó como la camioneta arrancaba.

 **.:o:.:O:.:o:.**

Los vio acercarse a la entrada omitiendo la fila que se removía inquieta por los que acababan de llegar y se pararon junto a ellas; ninguno de ellos parecía consciente de los demás que estaban formados y eso le llamó la atención mientras veía la ropa con la que iban vestidos, le pareció ver la firma de algún diseñador famoso en un corte del diseño; sus ojos fueron subiendo lentamente por la ropa de uno de ellos pero el objeto de sus observaciones volteó la cabeza un momento tomándola desprevenida como si hubiese sentido su vista sobre él. Lo miró fijamente a los ojos y él le sostuvo la mirada; sintió como el mundo se congelaba por ese brevísimo instante y luego él volteó la mirada hacia el tipo que estaba por revisarlo. Le pareció ver que ponía una expresión de fastidio antes de mostrarle algo en su muñeca y salirse de su rango de visión.

La mano de Inoue frente a su rostro y una broma sobre que ella estaba en otro planeta la regresó a la realidad haciendo que todo se moviera de nuevo. La mujer de seguridad las revisó y a cada una le puso una pulsera en neón donde se leía la frase: _"Welcome to The Hole"_ , después de eso las dejaron entrar al lugar. Estaba tan emocionada esa noche que se le olvidó pensar en un pequeño detalle, ellas eran menores de edad.

\- _4 drinks free_ – susurró Inoue mientras avanzaban por el túnel vagamente iluminado que daba hacia el centro del _agujero,_ donde provenía la música. Rukia levantó la mano donde le pusieron el brazalete para ver lo que decía encontrando también un pequeño código de barras en forma de espiral.

Entraron al lugar y todo era tan diferente, era como si entraran a un mundo nuevo, como si las transportaran a otra ciudad muy lejos de donde estaban. Habían sillas y mesas desplegadas en las orillas del lugar, había balcones de los cuales colgaban telas de colores y más sillas y mesas en los balcones, había una zona hasta el final donde había unas sillas forradas en piel empotradas a la pared y del techo sobre ellos caía en cascada una tela semitransparente que evitaba que se reconocieran las personas que había adentro dejando solo ver las formas de los cuerpos.

La zona VIP estaba situada sobre un balcón cubierto con más telas de colores colgantes y remarcado por dos tipos de seguridad en la parte baja de las escaleras que daban acceso al balcón que tenía su propia barra para comodidad de los que estaban ahí sentados. Había varios meseros regados por todo el lugar, llevando y trayendo bebidas entre los balcones, los privados y las mesas. La barra estaba pegada en la pared y era atendida por tres bármanes que hacían girar las botellas en el aire al ritmo de la música antes de preparar los pedidos de los meseros que cargaban una tableta electrónica con una terminal bancaria ultra delgada adherida a la tableta.

Caminaron un rato por el lugar viéndolo todo, tratando de ver si reconocían al alguien y escuchando la música que las hacia vibrar mientras las luces robóticas se movían al ritmo de ésta, al final se sentaron en una de las mesas que estaban regadas por el lugar y un mesero se les acercó para preguntarles amablemente en un acento extraño si iban a ordenar algo.

\- Los tragos de cortesía – pidió Rukia un poco nerviosa por no saber que más hacer. Había visto varias películas donde había fiestas en lugares así pero una cosa era la teoría y otra la práctica. El mesero sacó la Tablet y le pidió la mano de la pulsera a la pelinegra. Rukia obedeció intrigada y el mesero pasó el código de barras por el lente de la cámara de la Tablet haciendo un pequeño _bit_ para luego soltársela con cuidado; el hombre le dio los nombres de bebidas que entraban en la lista de cortesía y ellas pidieron la primera de las cuatro.

Todos estaban disfrazados o con máscaras, incluso los meseros tenían un pequeño antifaz negro. Rukia no pudo reconocer a nadie e Inoue le mencionó que creyó ver a un compañero de la escuela pero no estaba segura. Luego de la tercera bebida la pelinegra preguntó cómo se le hacía para pagar las bebidas que no fueran de cortesía ya que aparentemente nadie cargaba dinero encima.

Y resultó que todo era dinero imaginario, mejor conocido como tarjeta de crédito. Se escaneaba el código de barras de la pulsera y luego se pasaba el plástico por la terminal bancaria transfiriendo el dinero indicado al usuario en turno de la pulsera, se firmaba en la Tablet y luego le entregaban el recibo.

La pelinegra cargó su pulsera con un poco de dinero imaginario producto de la tarjeta de crédito de su tutor que había extraído una noche antes y lo mismo hizo Inoue, pero en su caso, Rukia estaba segura que era dinero de ella.

 **.:o:.:O:.:o:.**

Estaba recargado en la baranda del balcón VIP dándole la espalda a los mellizos que discutían sobre cual bebida era mejor, siempre era lo mismo, en cuestión de bebidas nunca se ponían de acuerdo y terminaban pidiendo lo mismo después de un rato.

No le interesaba discutir con ellos, nunca se metía en sus discusiones a menos que supiera que iban a terminar en golpes y mordidas o le incluyeran a él. Sabía que ahí no llegarían a los golpes por una sencilla razón, el lugar estaba lleno de gente y no querían armar un escándalo, además de que estaban en una de _las noches peligrosas_ y cualquier alteración fuerte podría desencadenar algo que podrían lamentar por un tiempo.

Dedicaba su tiempo a ver los disfraces de los que habían ido a la fiesta bajo la escaza iluminación de las luces robóticas del lugar. Le molestaba tener puestas las lentillas pero sabía que era necesario, no era la primera vez que se las ponía, generalmente las usaban cuando salían de noche a eventos públicos, ya que si no se las hubiesen puesto al menor contacto de la luz sobre sus ojos estos brillarían por la reflexión y llamarían demasiado la atención.

\- ¿Cuánto crees que tarden en llegar? – Le preguntó Ichigo reclinándose de espaldas en el balcón a su derecha y apoyando los codos en la baranda. Le pareció notar algo de preocupación en la voz de él.

\- Lo suficientemente tarde como para no poder anotarse en el concurso de disfraces – le respondió mientras Kaien tomaba la misma posición que Ichigo pero a su izquierda.

\- Cierto – respondió Kaien – ellas querían entrar al concurso y no sé para qué, después de todo no creo que hubiesen ganado, he visto disfraces realmente buenos por aquí.

\- Para hacer más grande su ego – respondió secamente y ahí murió la conversación.

Momentos después llegaron ellas vestidas de cirqueras pero con falda, medias, tacones y tiara, su disfraz hacía juego con el de ellos y también tenían lentillas rojas; las pelucas de ellas eran negras también pero estaban decoradas con mechas de color neón que brillaban en la oscuridad.

Les reclamaron durante los primeros 5 minutos después de que llegaran y luego se calmaron, básicamente ellos se dedicaron a asentir a lo que decían ellas haciéndoles creer que las escuchaban, era algo que hacían a menudo para no terminar envueltos en esas platicas basura, como él las llamaba; luego ellas se fueron a sentar a la mesa junto a la barra dejándolos a ellos en la baranda del balcón.

\- Parece que no saben que se tiene que anotar para lo del concurso de disfraces – murmuró Kaien – o no estarían aquí sentadas tan relajadas.

\- Si no lo saben ahora se van a enterar – dijo Ichigo señalando al dj que estaba bajándole a la música.

 **.:o:.:O:.:o:.**

\- Damas, caballeros, creaturas míticas y anexos – resonó la voz del dj que tenía un acento extraño demostrando que era extranjero; en las bocinas la música pasaba a un segundo plano – _The Hole_ les da la tercera llamada para el concurso de disfraces en honor a la inauguración del lugar – los gritos de emoción estallaron en el lugar haciendo que los que bailaban se movieran fuera de la pista mientras unos tipos verificaban el escenario que habían instalado antes – las creaturas que se inscribieron en la barra pasen a la zona de la pista iluminada en blanco.

Y como suele suceder cuando vas a un lugar y eres una novata, Rukia no se enteró de que había que inscribirse en la barra para poder concursar en los disfraces, ella quería participar aunque sabía que no iba a ganar pero igual quería hacerlo.

Entonces Inoue se paró y la tomó de la mano para llevarla a la pista donde se estaba congregando la gente que no estaba en los balcones – Kuchiki-san, grita mucho por mí – le pidió con una sonrisa mientras se ajustaba la máscara.

\- ¿Vas a concursar? – preguntó atónita y su amiga asintió divertida.

\- Me inscribí cuando fui al baño – rió un poco. Rukia se quedó decepcionada pero lo disimuló bien asegurándole que le apoyaría con todas sus fuerzas. Inoue asintió y se fue a formar donde los tipos fuertes indicaban.

Inmediatamente la música se volvió uno con los gritos de apoyo a los disfrazados que empezaban a caminar por la tarima dando saltos, pasos de baile y uno que otro tropiezo por el exceso de alcohol en su cuerpo; había de todo: hadas, demonios, imitaciones de personajes de series de tv y películas pero todos con un antifaz puesto.

Vio a su amiga caminar con completa desinhibición y supo que era por la máscara que llevaba puesta, por eso se puso la peluca también, para que nadie la reconociera; los aplausos y gritos no se hicieron esperar y una pequeña punzada de envidia le recorrió la mente que luego desechó antes de que echara raíces, no podía negar que su amiga parecía una _iDoll_.

Durante un momento Orihime levantó la mirada hacia el balcón VIP, como buscando algo y luego la volvió a bajar. Rukia, que no la había perdido de vista, también siguió la mirada de ella pero no pudo ver nada más que a unas personas en la barra viendo el concurso.

 **.:o:.:O:.:o:.**

De las pocas veces que Nelliel hacía algo realmente insoportable esa parecía ser la peor. Se había calmado después de reclamarle el haberla dejado en la casa y no esperarla, ella había culpado a Kaien de incitarlo y a él por no resistirse; luego hubo más alegatos de que ella era su novia y la persona con la que se iba a casar y otras tantas cosas más que ignoró porque ya se las sabía de memoria.

Pero cuando dieron la llamada para el concurso de disfraces ella estalló haciendo una rabieta porque ellos no le dijeron que tenían que anotarse en cuanto llegaran y muchas cosas más que también estaban ignorando.

\- Nelliel, deja de llorar y diviértete – le dijo mientras le daba un beso en la frente, eso fue suficiente para que se le olvidara el concurso, siempre funcionaba, ella era como una niña pequeña que necesitaba de atención. Le sonrió un poco y se fue a sentar con sus primas que estaban refunfuñando por no haber podido concursar. – _Si tan solo pudiera alejarla de ellas, sobretodo de Riruka_ – pensó con pesar al ver como Riruka la regañaba. Para él, Nelliel era como una niña pequeña fácilmente manipulable.

Se había peleado con Ulquiorra una vez por esa misma razón, Riruka quería ir de compras y terminó convenciendo a Nelliel de que ella también tenía que ir y que él tenía que darle dinero para eso; él se negó y Nelliel hizo un berrinche de niña pequeña.

 _\- ¡Se supone que es tu novia! ¡Deberías controlarla y evitar que incite a la mía a hacer ese tipo de cosas!_ \- le había reclamado cuando lo encontró en la terraza.

 _\- Eso es basura_ – le respondió con su clásica expresión de _"me importa un rábano lo que hagan" – En eso te equivocas Kurosaki, es mi prometida, no mi novia. En todo caso, si quieres reclamar cómo se comporta, ve con alguien que le importe lo que haga ella._

 _\- Te vas a casar con ella, para fines es lo mismo._

 _\- No, me van a casar con ella que es diferente a que me quiera casar con ella. En cambio tú, pareces muy complacido de que te evitaran la fatiga de buscar pareja._ – Ese comentario le enojó más de lo que esperaba y terminaron a golpes en el piso del lugar. Moretones y cortes fue el resultado de esa pelea. Ulquiorra habló con Riruka, o eso le había dicho pero de nada sirvió y la muestra estaba en la rabieta que le hizo en ese momento.

Se reclinó en el balcón para ver el concurso de disfraces y notó que Ulquiorra estaba viendo detenidamente algo en la pista; fijó su mirada en la pista para ver lo que veía su primo pero no vio nada que a su criterio fuera tan interesante como para que Ulquiorra le dedicara su atención, quizás lo que veía ya se había ido.

 **.:o:.:O:.:o:.**

Ulquiorra se fue a la barra a pedir una bebida más después de que el concurso de disfraces terminó; la música estaba regresando a la normalidad y parecía que todo seguiría así hasta que la fiesta llegara a su fin, sin embargo, cuando tocó el vaso que el barman había colocado en la barra, una corriente eléctrica le recorrió la espalda como si fuera un latigazo de advertencia haciendo que sus instintos de activaran en ese instante, volteó a ver a los mellizos que estaban dejando su vaso a medio camino de la mesa a su boca y entonces supo que ellos también lo habían sentido. Se giró un momento y contempló con detenimiento a sus acompañantes pero parecía que ellas no habían sentido nada porque seguían absortas en su plática sobre algo que a él no le interesaba.

\- _Ellas no sentirían nada incluso si su vida estuviese en peligro_ – se quejó mentalmente alejándose de ahí.

Se asomó de nuevo al balcón reclinándose un poco y se encontró nuevamente con la mirada curiosa de la caza vampiros que bailaba con alguien más, le pareció extraño ya que parecía que ella estaba buscando a alguien en el balcón donde estaban.

De nuevo sintió el latigazo de advertencia en su espalda y un gruñido nació y murió en su garganta sin ser más que un ligero sonido que se perdió entre el ruido del lugar. Algo no le estaba gustando de ese lugar, el ambiente se sentía tenso y peligroso debajo de toda la música que ensordecía los sentidos; sin notarlo enterró los dedos en la baranda de madera del balcón astillándolo un poco con las uñas.

 **.:o:.:O:.:o:.**

\- Esbirros del mal – se escuchó una voz demoniaca por los altavoces haciendo que todos se callasen y voltearan a ver al dj pero, ese no era el hombre que había hablado antes o durante toda la fiesta, era un hombre disfrazado de Fredy, y Rukia lo reconoció de la película _Pesadilla en la Calle Elm_ – este agujero consumirá sus almas… - y su risa se escuchó retumbar en todo el lugar seguido por el ruido característico de las cuchillas en sus manos mientras se arrastraban por la barandilla metálica y que le erizaba la piel a Rukia.

Las luces del lugar empezaron a parpadear y se apagaron por secciones, comenzando con la zona VIP, los balcones y los privados siendo las últimas en apagarse la del dj y la barra principal; se escuchó como la puerta principal y las puertas de emergencia eran trancadas una por una y entonces empezó el pandemonio.

Rukia se quedó quieta en el mismo lugar donde había dejado de bailar y el miedo se apoderó de ella evitando que sus piernas reaccionaran a la orden de su cerebro que le gritaba que tenían que huir de ahí. Los gritos empezaron a surgir de las gargantas de varios asistentes a la fiesta mientras la risa y el pasar de las cuchillas de Fredy sobre el metal se escuchaban por todo el lugar.

Necesitaba encontrar a Inoue, la falta de luz había hecho que olvidara hacia donde quedaban las cosas, su mundo interno se movió dejándolo todo revuelto y no sabía hacia qué lado voltear para sujetar la mano de su amiga. Al sonido de las cuchillas se le unió el sonido de una motosierra y las personas se empezaron a mover empujándola en direcciones arbitrarias hasta que alguien chocó contra ella fuertemente por la espalda y la hizo terminar en el piso de bruces.

Todo eso era como cuando un predador asecha a una manada de siervos en la noche y estos se empiezan a mover evitando ser la cena.

 **.:o:.:O:.:o:.**

Los gritos, el pánico de las personas, eran cosas que conocía bien, sabía cómo se veían las personas asustadas ante lo posible de su inminente muerte. Maldecía las lentillas que no le permitían ver a toda su capacidad pero aun así veía con suficiente claridad como para darse cuenta de que un perro grande estaba deambulando por ahí, como si estuviese buscando algo.

Los mellizos no estaban, ellos se habían ido con sus acompañantes y las habían encerrado entre un rincón y sus cuerpos mientras él vigilaba detenidamente el lugar en busca de la mejor forma de evitar una confrontación, era una maniobra defensiva que les habían enseñado en caso de que pasara algo parecido y estuvieran en peligro; de cualquier manera, estar en el balcón les daba ventaja.

Por una vez en toda la noche, ellas se habían quedado calladas.

 **.:o:.:O:.:o:.**

Rukia seguía en el piso, estaba congelada por el miedo de esa situación, estaba abriendo y cerrando la boca, quería gritar pero el sonido se negaba a salirle de la garganta y de pronto sintió que algo respiraba cerca de su espalda y su cuello; cerró los ojos con miedo al sentir ese aire caliente y húmedo sobre ella, pensaba que toda su vida llegaba a su fin mientras los gritos, las risas y la motosierra no se callaban, era como estar atrapado dentro de una venus cuyas mandíbulas se cerraban sobre la mosca y ellos eran la mosca y luego, las luces del lugar se encendieron mostrando todo.

\- _The Hole_ les desea una feliz noche de brujas… - habló nuevamente el dj de acento extranjero – los esperamos la próxima semana – y la risa de Fredy se volvió a escuchar al fondo, como si se estuviera alejando del lugar y una música ligera comenzó a sonar.

Aún seguía de bruces en el piso cuando sintió una mano fuerte sujetarla del hombro – Kuchiki-san – la voz de Inoue la trajo a la realidad y se levantó despacio, no había nada extraño en el lugar, todo era más luminoso pero no había nada diferente. Miró por todos lados notando que los asistentes salían con calma del lugar hablando de lo sucedido mientras fanfarroneaban que ya sabían que era una broma.

\- Casi muero del susto – dijo un poco asustada mientras su corazón regresaba a la normalidad.

\- Kuchiki-san, yo te cuido para que no mueras – le dijo divertida Inoue mientras empezaban a caminar hacia la salida.

 **.:o:.:O:.:o:.**

Cuando las luces se encendieron Kaien e Ichigo relajaron la posición de escudo apartándose de ellas y asomándose por el balcón para ponerse al tanto con Ulquiorra.

\- Un solitario – fue lo único que dijo Ulquiorra y Kaien torció el gesto por eso – Mientras se vaya de aquí y no cause problemas, todo está bien. No puede poner en peligro nuestro modo de vida – finalizó encabezando la salida del grupo.

A pesar de que ya se había acabado el peligro no se podían confiar del todo, la camioneta ya los estaba esperando a las afueras del lugar para llevarlos a _La Fortaleza,_ supuso que uno de los gemelos la había llamado antes. Por la mañana le contarían lo sucedido al padre de los gemelos.

 **.:o:.:O:.:o:.**

Orihime acompañó a Rukia a su casa entre risas de diversión y complicidad mientras el sol del domingo se asomaba por el horizonte de forma lenta. Había pasado la mejor noche de su vida y sería algo que Rukia no olvidaría en mucho tiempo.

Se despidió de su amiga con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y abrió la reja de su casa como quien regresa de la escuela en una tarde de verano, buscó entre los arbustos donde había dejado su bolsa cruzada hasta dar con ella y metió los tacones junto con el antifaz de forma apresurada. Se la colgó de un hombro cruzándola por su pecho y se dispuso a subir por donde había bajado para entrar a su habitación y hacer como que nada había pasado antes de que su tutor se diera cuenta de su ausencia cuando la empleada la fuera a despertar para el desayuno.

Apenas se había sujetado de las maderas para enredaderas cuando la puerta principal se abrió con un ligero rechinido en las bisagras dejando ver a su tutor con una expresión neutra y los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

– ¿No te sería más fácil entrar por la puerta?

Y fue que supo que estaba en problemas. Soltó la madera y se dirigió hacia la puerta con la penetrante mirada de su tutor sobre ella e incluso podía imaginar como él negaba con la cabeza en señal de desaprobación.

No dejó de sentir esa mirada sobre ella hasta que entró a su habitación y cerró la puerta apoyándose en ella; se dejó caer deslizándose sobre la madera y el vestido sonó mientras terminaba sentada en el piso con las piernas extendidas. Dio un bostezo que intentó suprimir con la mano y luego se quedó dormida en esa posición.

Despertó por la tarde, ya cuando el sol se estaba ocultando por el horizonte y una tenue luz naranja entraba por su ventana; el cuello y la espalda le dolían además de la cabeza. Se dejó caer de lado terminando acostada sobre la alfombra que había en medio de su cuarto pero no pudo volver a conciliar el sueño.

\- _Estúpido sueño_ – gruñó molesta por no poder seguir durmiendo y se levantó resignada del piso. Entró a su baño desatándose las cintas del disfraz y dejaba tirado el traje por el piso junto con los adornos del cabello; le dolía la cabeza por la resaca y los pies por haber bailado toda la noche, no estaba de ánimos para arreglar las cosas que había dejado tiradas si con mucho esfuerzo lograba coordinar su cerebro y sus extremidades para que hicieran lo que ella quería.

Abrió la llave de la ducha y se metió debajo de esta haciendo que el agua fría le cayera por el cuerpo relajándola. Levantó la mano en donde aún tenía el brazalete para verlo y sonrió. No importaba que Kouga la regañara por salir en la noche, fue la mejor noche de su vida.

Salió un rato después envuelta en una toalla blanca con el cabello goteándole aun, rebuscó entre sus cajones de ropa y sacó una pijama de conejitos. Vio el tiradero que había quedado en su cuarto y luego se dirigió a la puerta ya vestida y un poco más relajada; generalmente acomodaba todo pero ese día se sentía como si un tractor le hubiese pasado encima así que no recogió nada, luego le pediría a una de las empleadas que lo hiciera por ella.

Abrió la puerta evitando hacer ruido, aun no la regañaban pero la culpa estaba empezando a hacer su trabajo, además de que el estómago le dolía reclamando comida, pensaba que si seguía sin comer se empezaría a devorar a sí mismo. Por un instante pensó que nadie estaría fuera de su habitación pero se encontró con la muchacha que trabaja en su casa cargando una charolita - _¡genial! Lo que me faltaba…_ \- puso una cara de fastidio mientras daba marcha atrás para sentarse en el banquillo de su tocador.

La muchacha se colocó un cubre bocas y unos guantes de látex desechables y estériles, tomó una ampolleta ámbar de 2ml y rompió la punta con el clásico _tac_ del cristal, la dejó con cuidado sobre la charolita y tomó un paquete con una jeringa estéril, lo rompió rasgando el papel y sacó la jeringa, comprobó la aguja y luego la llenó con el líquido transparente que había en la ampolleta.

Rukia se descubrió el hombro mientras la muchacha tomaba un algodón remojado en alcohol, desvió la mirada para otro lado cuando sintió el algodón frio sobre su piel y cerró fuertemente los ojos cuando entró la aguja en ella. Fue inevitable la mueca de dolor que hizo cuando el líquido entraba en su cuerpo, era frio y ardía como si fuera una quemada que se extiende formando un camino bajo la piel. Después de que retiraran la aguja la muchacha le colocó una bandita redonda sobre el piquete y se fue.

Todas las semanas era lo mismo, le inyectaban un líquido que dolía a rayos, según su tutor, porque ella no producía una encima que hacía que su sistema digestivo funcionara bien, desde que tenía memoria recordaba que le inyectaban eso.

Se acomodó su pijama y bajó descalza por las escaleras hasta el despacho de su tutor, dio unos pequeños golpes en la puerta y entró después de que la voz de él le diera permiso para hacerlo. Había dos reglas en esa casa, una más importante que la otra, la primera era _No salir de noche_ y la segunda era _No entrar al despacho de Kouga sin permiso_.

Ambas reglas las había roto, una más que otra.

En ese momento, antes de entrar, recordó la vez que entró al despacho sin permiso de él, cuando tenía 7 años. Ya no recordaba la razón por la que había entrado pero esa vez no había sido un castigo con regaños ni prohibiciones, como los que tenía cuando salía y se subía al techo para ver la luna, esa vez había sido un castigo físico, la había tomado de las muñecas, la había puesto sobre sus rodillas y la había azotado con el cinturón. Dos golpes bastaron para que ella llorara toda la noche y jamás volviera a hacer lo mismo.

Adentro estaba él, sentado en una silla de respaldo alto acolchado situada frente a un librero tan grande que dudaba siquiera que él hubiese leído esos libros, estaba viéndola con los dedos cruzados bajo el mentón inclinado ligeramente sobre la mesa y ojos inexpresivos. Sus ojos cafés vacilaron entre la mirada de su tutor y la silla libre que había frente al escritorio, el hombre asintió y ella se sentó frente a él.

\- ¿Tienes idea de lo preocupado que estaba por ti? – le preguntó bajando las manos y poniéndolas sobre el escritorio – me he levantado esta mañana con la noticia de que no estabas en tu habitación.

\- Lo siento – murmuró apenada la ojicafé – no pensé que…

\- No pensaste, eso fue lo que pasó – habló Kouga evitando que diera una excusa aunque en ese momento ella no tenía ninguna excusa que darle – te he dicho que la noche es peligrosa, que no debes salir de noche y ¿Qué haces? Sales de noche, una de las noches más peligrosas del año, sola, a divertirte a un lugar de mala muerte que…

\- No era de mala muerte – habló bajito defendiendo el lugar.

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó despacio su tutor.

\- Que no era de mala muerte – habló un poco más fuerte pero sin levantar la mirada – Kouga-sama.

\- Rukia, no entiendes lo peligroso que es estar afuera – se levantó y rodeó el escritorio parándose frente a ella – yo solo te quiero proteger, ¿es tan difícil que entiendas eso? – preguntó en un tono afligido.

\- Kouga-sama – levantó la mirada apenada por el tono de voz que él había empleado, como si hubiese sufrido mucho – yo lo entiendo pero… pero no puedo estar encerrada, necesito salir…

\- Puedes salir, nadie te niega eso solo no…

\- Solo no de noche – respondió resignada – no volverá a pasar, Kouga-sama.

\- Eso espero pequeña, algún día lo entenderás y agradecerás esto – le acomodó el mechón de cabello que le caía en la frente – anda, ve a comer y no te desveles que mañana tienes colegio. – pasó un segundo antes de que volviera a hablar su tutor – Y estas castigada sin salir hasta que pagues lo que te gastaste en la tarjeta de crédito.

\- _Maldición, ¿cómo se enteró tan rápido?_

* * *

 **Gracias por leer :D ¿Reviews?**


	4. Chapter 4

**¡Hola!** ¿Quién creen que regresó con una historia relativamente larga? Esta historia está contada en **Partes** , y esas partes están separadas en capítulos, entonces lo que van a leer ahora serán los capítulos de la primera parte. Conforme avance la historia cambiaré el resumen y puede que el ranking de la historia.

 **Nota:** Lo que está en _italicas_ son pensamientos, recuerdos o nombres de lugares. Los saltos de espacio son **:o:.:O:.:o:.** y ya. Disfruten.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Ni Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen, pertenecen a Tite Kubo. Yo solo los uso para satisfacer mi imaginación.

* * *

 **-Primera Parte-**

 **-Capitulo Cuarto-**

* * *

El lunes la despertó temprano, muy temprano, un mensaje de su mejor amigo y ex-vecino, el que se había ido a otro país a estudiar becado por la escuela, con las simples palabras _"Hola Rukia, espero estés bien, nos vemos cuando termine el curso."_ Si su mejor amigo hubiese estado ahí seguro lo hubiese golpeado tan fuerte que iba a olvidar su propio nombre.

\- ¿Tan duro es el curso o hasta para escribir es perezoso? – se preguntó después de leer el mensaje como tres veces esperando encontrar algo más que esas escuetas palabras. Optó por la segunda opción, él era perezoso por naturaleza, tanto que cuando él le dijo que lo habían becado para irse a otro país por un año ella lo tomó a broma hasta que lo vio haciendo el papeleo en la escuela para la transferencia.

Ese era el primer mensaje en un mes, aunque le parecía que le mandaba uno por mes y últimamente nunca le contestaba los que ella mandaba. Se debatió un momento entre si responder o no responder y luego escribió: _"Renji, estoy bien, fui a una fiesta a escondidas con Inoue, me castigaron por eso"._ Lo leyó de nuevo y lo envió; la esperanza de que le contestara ese mensaje era básicamente nula, solo había contestado porque… no sabía por qué lo hacía y era mejor no pensar en eso.

Dejó el teléfono en la cama mientras bostezaba; empezó a arrastrar los pies, con toda la pereza que se tiene un lunes por la mañana, dirigiéndose al baño. Comenzaba su arreglo diario para ir a la escuela con un baño de agua fría, que era la que más le gustaba, y repasando si había hecho todos los trabajos que habían encomendado.

Estaba meditando debajo de la ducha, entre el enjagüe del jabón, cuando recordó que no había hecho el ensayo de clase de arte. Se maldijo mentalmente mientras terminaba de quitarse la espuma sin prisa. No podía hacer nada, solo esperar que la maestra no fuera o hacerlo en la hora del almuerzo y resolvió que la maestra siempre llegaba así que lo haría a la hora del almuerzo.

Su teléfono le vibró en la mano justo cuando estaba metiéndolo en su bolsa, Renji le había contestado en el mismo día y lo más sorprendente, dentro de la misma hora. Eso tenía que ser un milagro o algo por el estilo así que lo abrió y lo leyó: _"¡woo! Kouga-sama debió de haber pegado el grito en el cielo, cuando regrese te vuelves a escapar y vamos. Arisawa apostó a que no irías y me has hecho ganar $20 euros. Te llevaré algo por eso. Nos vemos."_

Se sorprendió al leer lo que ponía él en el mensaje - _¿Lo sabía? ¿Cómo se enteró?... por Inoue seguro, ella le debió de haber dicho a Arisawa y ella le contó a él._ – Pensaba mientras salía de su casa – _por eso contestó, necesitaba decirme que ganó una apuesta hecha sobre mí, cuando lo vea lo voy a golpear tan duro que ni su mamá lo va a reconocer_ – Sí, estaba molesta.

Empezó a caminar hacia la escuela de forma distraída, estaba imaginando la clase de cosas que estaban aprendiendo ellos, si era difícil o diferente, si habían tenido problemas con el idioma o si se habían adaptado rápidamente a ese colegio en ese otro país. Volteó a ver al lado equivocado de la carretera al sentir unos pasos tras ella, no se dio cuenta del carro que se acercaba a ella hasta que una mano la jaló rápidamente apartándola del camino en el momento justo en que el vehículo pasaba por donde ella había estado.

\- ¡Cuidado Kuchiki-san! – Escuchó que le decía la voz familiar de Inoue - _¿De dónde salió? –_ giró su cabeza rápidamente hacia ella mientras el vehículo pasaba muy cerca de ellas. Estaba desconcertada - _¿Eran sus pasos los que escuchaba? -_ Inoue tenía buenos reflejos, demasiados buenos, tanto que no encajaban en su imagen de niña tierna. – _No, si hubiese sido ella me habría llamado desde que me vio_ – ladeó la cabeza para ubicarse donde estaba y notó que era la parada de autobuses cerca de la escuela – _Acaba de llegar también, entonces… -_ volteó a ver de nuevo hacia el camino que traía; no había nadie. – Kuchiki-san, ¿estás bien? – La voz de su amiga la llamó de nuevo haciendo que la volteara a ver, Inoue tenía una expresión de desconcierto mezclado con preocupación.

Se relajó, la broma de la fiesta parecía haberla perturbado. Aclaró su mente y desechó ese delirio de persecución que se estaba inventando - ¿Qué es un día normal sin un intento de homicidio? – preguntó divertida mientras caminaban los pocos metros que le quedaban hacia la entrada de la escuela que era obstruida por el vehículo.

Los males del mundo tienen nombre y apellido.

\- Damas y caballeros, con ustedes… _las burbujas_ – dijo burlonamente Rukia imitando la voz de algún presentador de tv mientras veía como bajaban las tres estudiantes. Inoue rió ligeramente por eso y varios más que la escucharon también. Las aludidas la ignoraron.

\- ¿Hasta cuándo vas a dejar de decirles así, Kuchiki-san? – le preguntó curiosa la pelinaranja mientras el carro se perdía en la lejanía y entraban despacio a los terrenos de la escuela.

\- Hasta que dejen de intentar matarme con su regalo de _sweet sixteen_ o fracturarme algún hueso en la clase de deportes – le respondió de forma casual sin detenerse en su camino mientras Inoue negaba con la cabeza.

El decirles _burbujas_ era muy divertido para ella, sobre todo porque era la mejor descripción que le podía poner a unas personas tan materiales, frívolas y que siempre estaban en su mundo. Ella les había puesto ese apodo a las chicas, europeas las tres, procedentes de algún país que a ella no le interesaba recordar y que la única vez que intentó socializar con ellas le dieron una respuesta tan vacía que no dudó en llamarlas así en un arranque de enojo.

Lamentablemente para ella, el que les haya dicho burbujas se expandió por la escuela como una peste mortal y al final ellas se enteraron; no les gustó como se burlaba de ellas y terminaron declarándose la guerra. La mayoría de las batallas las ganaban ellas y lo podían constatar los litros y litros de jugos, bebidas y agua que habían terminado "accidentalmente" sobre la ropa de ella así como la goma de mascar en el cabello y los varios raspones en las rodillas por esas piedras rodadoras en la pista de carreras de la escuela.

Su mejor amigo, cuando aún estaba en la escuela, se había ofrecido a ayudarla con esas tres pero ella lo detuvo con la frase _"es cosa de mujeres Renji, ya se les pasará"_ , lo malo es que aún no se les pasaba y parecía que últimamente la molestaban por diversión, más de la usual.

 **.:o:.:O:.:o:.**

Se sentó con fastidio en su lugar dentro del salón, uno de los sitios al fondo. Acababa de ver un intento de asesinato por parte de Riruka, esperaba que fuera de Riruka, hacia la que creía era Kuchiki Rukia, aunque podría estar seguro de que era ella puesto que era a la única que molestaban en la escuela. No se inmutó por eso.

Kaien se sentó junto a él como siempre mientras Ulquiorra iba al salón de junto y ellas iban al tercer salón.

Colocó su codo sobre la mesa y se reclinó con pereza apoyando su mentón en la palma de su mano mientras escuchaba la plática diaria de sus compañeros, solo que ese día la plática se trataba de la fiesta del sábado.

\- Se pusieron exigentes en la entrada, pedían ID para demostrar que teníamos más de 18 años – escuchaba como se quejaba uno – y como no teníamos nos prohibieron pasar.

\- Yo conseguí una ID falsa y así entré – escuchaba como presumía otro – el lugar está increíble.

\- No te creo, a todos los menores los regresaban. ¿Cómo sabemos que no nos estás mintiendo?

\- Porque tengo esto – hubo un silencio y vio como uno de ellos levantaba una pulsera, supuso que era una del lugar – ahora, dime mentiroso a la cara.

\- Mentiroso, todos sabemos que tienes un hermano mayor que pudo haber ido al lugar y contarte sobre lo que hay ahí.

El que había sacado la pulsera gruñó – es verdad, si fui, además hubo unos que se metieron sin hacer fila – Ichigo supo que hablaban de ellos y volteó hacia otro lado con pereza de la infinita – seguro sobornaron al tipo de seguridad para pasar.

\- No creo, a los que intentaron sobornarlos también los regresaron y los vetaron de ahí.

Al menos no sabían que ellos habían ido al lugar y que eran ellos los que habían entrado sin hacer fila gracias a esas pulseras negras.

Dejó de prestarle atención a la plática de sus compañeros y se quedó viendo un punto perdido en la nada mientras Kaien se ponía a jugar con su teléfono, sabía que se mandaba mensajes con alguien pero ese "alguien" no era Sena, de eso podía estar seguro, esa sonrisa en su rostro ni por broma la despertaba ella.

Su meditación al punto en la nada fue obstruida por la entrada ruidosa de Kuchiki Rukia quejándose de algo que a él no le interesaba con su amiga Inoue, fue inevitable que la viera así como fue inevitable que se molestara con su sola presencia en el aula, todo por una simple razón: era culpa de ella que a su novia le dijeran _burbuja_.

\- ¡Ichigo! Dime que es verdad lo que… – La voz de Keigo llamándolo hizo que lo volteara a ver y relajara el puño que inconscientemente había formado; la mirada que le dirigió a su ruidoso compañero hizo que este se callara en ese momento.

\- ¿Qué quieres Keigo? – lo miró con flojera pero ya se imaginaba lo que pasaba ya que él era fiel admirador de Sena, de Riruka y para colmo de sus celos, de Nelliel.

\- _Las_ _bu_ … - iba a decir _burbujas_ , lo sabía, todos les decían así, pero se detuvo y lo corrigió – Sena y sus primas están presumiendo unas pulseras negras de _The Hole_ y andan diciendo que fueron a la fiesta del sábado.

Y como si esas palabras fueran mágicas todo el salón quedó en silencio y lo voltearon a ver a él, incluida Kuchiki Rukia, también pudo escuchar como Kaien soltaba una risita que decía _"ja, gané, ahora paga"_ y las inminentes ganas de golpear a Kaien no se hicieron esperar.

\- _¿Tanto les costaba mantenerse calladas?_ – Se preguntó mentalmente mientras Keigo lo miraba expectante – Si, si fuimos y no, no te voy a contar nada – se apresuró a decir antes de que le suplicara que lo hiciera – si quieres saber pregúntale a ellas.

Keigo empezó a dramatizarle sobre ser un mal amigo mientras los demás solo los miraban y se secreteaban en voz baja – _maldito sea este día_ – se quejó mientras escuchaba los cuchicheos de los demás tan claros como si hablaran en voz alta _– Maldita sea esta semana –_ Estaban especulando sobre que quizás eran ellos los que entraron sin hacer fila y podría jurar que para la hora del almuerzo ellas ya habrían contado todo con pelos y señales.

 **.:o:.:O:.:o:.**

\- Un día de estos voy a regresarle todos los cariñitos, lo juro. – se quejó con enojo mientras se cambiaba la ropa manchada con jugo de naranja en los baños de la escuela.

\- Ya sabes que solo tienes que dejar de decirles _burbujas_ y se calmaran – escuchaba que le decía Inoue parada fuera del cubículo.

\- No es que solo les deje de decir así, podría hacerlo, pero ese no es el problema.

\- Entonces ilumíname Kuchiki-san

\- Ellas se la traen conmigo por alguna extraña razón, al principio creía que era porque les decía _burbujas_ , era normal, aceptable hasta cierto punto, digo, yo me enojaría si me dijeran así…

\- aja… - murmuró Inoue mientras ella salía del cubículo cambiada y sosteniendo la ropa sucia en una mano.

\- Tampoco es mi culpa que toda la escuela le diga así – Inoue la miró escéptica – bueno si, lo es, pero no pretendía que todos le dijeran así, jamás creí que llegara a tanto, pero incluso eso, es como si disfrutaran molestarme.

\- ¿Tú crees? No creo que sean tan malas, quizás solo están molestas.

\- Te lo voy a probar, las voy a ignorar…

\- ¿Más de lo que ya lo haces? Otra en tu lugar ya las habría acusado – Rukia reviró los ojos con fastidio porque sabía que tenía razón pero esa era _su_ guerra – bien, sígueme contando.

\- No les diré así por más que me provoquen, sin motivo no habrá agresión pero si ellas siguen molestándome entonces sabrás que algo se traen contra mí.

\- ¿Y si tienes razón Kuchiki-san?

\- Entonces les seguiré diciendo _burbujas._

 **.:o:.:O:.:o:.**

Se sentó a la sombra de un árbol mientras abría su libro en la página que se había quedado antes de salir de su casa. Tenían una enorme biblioteca en su casa pero era prácticamente imposible leer ahí sin correr el peligro de ser interrumpido por Riruka.

Se acomodó y empezó con su lectura, estaba algo impaciente, iba por la mitad del libro y en vez de verle solución a los problemas en la historia encontraba cada vez más; por eso seguía leyéndolo, quería saber si había sido asesinato o suicidio pero tendría que esperar.

El sol se había empezado a ocultar y la claridad se estaba acabando, aunque él podría continuar leyendo aun en la oscuridad se vería muy extraño, además de que sus ojos brillarían al reflejo de la luz si alguien lo iluminaba.

Marcó la nueva página donde se había quedado y notó que faltaba menos para que se acabara el libro y la hija del muerto ya había sido secuestrada.

\- Esto no tiene fin – murmuró un poco mientras se levantaba y se sacudía la ropa del pasto.

Sacó las llaves y empezó a caminar con dirección hacia el estacionamiento donde había dejado la moto de Kaien pero algo llamó su atención cuando estaba a punto de tomar el casco haciendo que su mano no llegara a su objetivo. Momentos después guardó el libro debajo del asiento de la moto y regresó las llaves al bolsillo de su pantalón mientras sus ojos seguían a esa cabellera negra con rizos que se le hacía conocida hasta que doblaron en una esquina hacia la izquierda.

\- _¿Será ella?_ – se preguntó un momento y luego empezó a seguirla en silencio.

Estaba anocheciendo y las luces del lugar aún no prendían así que agradeció a su buena vista el poder ver hacia donde iba, dobló justo donde ella lo había hecho pero cuando llegó no había nada. Empezó a caminar sobre la acera de esa calle pero solo había casas abandonadas o en mal estado, eso no le sorprendió, estaba al límite de la ciudad y era natural que el lugar estuviera en ese estado. Pasó varias casas en ruinas polvorientas hasta que se dio por vencido, frustrado dio media vuelta para regresar por su camino, las pocas luces del lugar que aun funcionaban estaban encendiéndose cuando escuchó un timbre de voz que se le hacía ligeramente conocido, estaba seguro que lo había escuchado alguna vez pero no ubicaba su procedencia, tampoco entendía lo que esa voz decía, era como un murmullo tenue, en ese momento maldecía que la _semana peligrosa_ hubiese terminado y sus sentidos se hubiesen regresado a un estado casi humano.

Se quedó quieto intentando escuchar lo que decía esa voz pero solo le llegaban susurros arrastrados, luego hubo silencio y después escuchó que alguien se acercaba hacia donde estaba él. Por instinto se escondió en un callejón entre la oscuridad y vio como pasaba la mujer bajo la luz de un foco que titilaba para prenderse.

\- _Es ella_.

Se quedó oculto en el callejón un momento hasta que sintió que era seguro salir. Caminó de forma lenta y calmada, no quería levantar sospechas aunque era demasiado sospechoso que un adolescente saliera de un callejón. Llegó hacia el estacionamiento del parque, las luces lo iluminaban y su moto aún seguía ahí pero pudo ver también que había algo sobre ella; se acercó con cuidado y notó que era un papel de color azul, un folleto de neón de _The Hole_ anunciando una fiesta de descorche en unas semanas _"trae lo que tomes y el descorche es gratis"_. Lo arrugó con la mano que la había tomado.

\- Basura, literal – dijo casi susurrando. Lo iba a colocar en el bote de basura del parque cuando vio a la escasa luz del lugar que habían escrito algo en el reverso de la hoja. La desarrugó con cuidado y vio una caligrafía fina que solo podía significar que era de mujer, o de un hombre muy delicado: _"No te metas en lo que no te importa, o el lobo te comerá"_.

Después de leer la frase en la hoja levantó la vista esperando ver a alguien pero el lugar estaba desierto, tomó la nota y la guardó en el bolsillo de su pantalón mientras sacaba la llave; tomó el casco pero antes de ponérselo la luz cayó directo sobre sus ojos haciendo que reflejaran un poco. Encendió la moto, se puso el casco, bajó la protección de los ojos y se fue de ahí rodeando el lugar de forma arbitraria para no marcar un camino si alguien lo seguía.

No sabía cómo interpretar una parte de esa nota, estaba claro que era una amenaza, podría apostar la moto de Kaien a que era porque sabían que él había estado espiándolos, pero no le decía nada sobre si sabían de su condición o no. Era frustrante.

 **.:o:.:O:.:o:.**

\- Te dije que era algo contra mí – se volvió a quejar mientras se sentaba en una mesa del patio de la escuela – casi un mes sin decirles _burbujas_ y ya tuve dos caídas en la case de deportes, casi me matan con el carro ese y me arruinaron dos blusas más con algo que tomaba la _burbuja mayor_.

\- Definitivamente te odian Kuchiki-san o puede que te envidien algo, ya sabes, tienes algo que ellas no y por eso hacen eso.

\- Si, definitivamente envidian mis ojos cafés – rió un poco por eso – oh ya se, mi gato persa que habla siete idiomas – rió más e Inoue le siguió – oh, ya se, envidian el tiranosaurio vegetariano que tengo en el jardín, si debe ser eso – Inoue reía por eso cubriéndose la boca para amortiguar la risa – claro, hay algo que sus millones no pueden comprar, un tiranosaurio vegetariano como el mío, pero para todo lo demás existe la _MisterCard_.

\- Kuchiki-san – le hablaba Inoue entre risas.

\- ¿Qué pasó? – La miró curiosa mientras sacaba algo de su mochila con una mano – si me van a estar arruinando el resto del año escolar y el que viene entonces hay que darles unas buenas razones. Si supiera lo que tú sabes de artes marciales las pondría en su lugar.

\- Este poder es una gran responsabilidad – le contesto divertida – yo no lo haría a menos que me atacaran directamente, entonces si les mostraría toda la furia del dragón – decía mientras movía los puños hacia adelante como si golpeara a un enemigo imaginario.

\- Cambiemos de tema, siento que me vuelvo superficial con cada segundo que hablo de ellas, no se me vaya a arruinar la manicura por eso – volvió a decir moviendo los dedos como si se acabara de hacer las uñas e Inoue volvió a reír por eso. Si de algo estaba segura Rukia era que se iría al infierno por cosas así. Le mostró a Inoue lo que había sacado – Me gustaría ir a esa fiesta – susurró con resignación mientras Inoue miraba un folleto de _The Hole_ para la fiesta de descorche el fin de semana. Sabía que en cuanto su tutor se enterara de que quería ir a la fiesta la encerraría a cal y canto o peor, le ponía una tobillera eléctrica para que no se alejara más de 100 metros de su cuarto.

Inoue la volteó a ver y le sonrió – te tengo una sorpresa Kuchiki-san – le dijo aun con la sonrisa mientras buscaba algo dentro de su mochila.

Rukia la observó con curiosidad hasta que la vio colocar frente a ella un par de pulseras negras que traían un código de barras en espiral, decían _"The Hole"_ en el centro y a los costados decía _"Pase VIP"_. - ¿Cómo los conseguiste? – preguntó asombrada mientras la miraba expectante. Inoue le sonrió tomando una de las pulseras mirándola como si examinara un diamante.

\- Tengo mis trucos – rió un poco apenada y le tendió la pulsera que había tomado – esta es para ti Kuchiki-san y esta es para mí – tomó la otra mientas Rukia veía la pulsera con detenimiento notando que no eran de papel, era como un plástico forrado de papel plastificado con un broche al final – el chip interior y el código de barras están a tu nombre, cuando la escaneen aparecerá tu nombre en la base de datos del lugar, no son desechables como las otras – explicaba tranquilamente mientras le mostraba el sistema de cierre de las pulseras.

Rukia miró a Inoue y luego a la pulsera antes de hablar – tu sabías quienes eran los del balcón VIP de la otra vez, ¿verdad? – Inoue se sonrojó y asintió ligeramente. Ella tenía una vaga idea de quienes pudieron haber sido los que estaban en el balcón que tanto volteaba a ver ella pero no podía estar segura, aunque después de que las burbujas contaran lo de su pase exclusivo, le quedaban muy pocas dudas – no me vas a decir, ¿verdad? – Inoue negó con la cabeza divertida mientras ella guardaba su pulsera resignada a que ella no le contestara.

Inoue Orihime era un misterio, hacia cosas como esas de vez en cuando, conseguía cosas que para la mayoría de los mortales era casi imposible, a no ser claro, que tuvieran una cuenta en el banco con algunos números primos al inicio y varios ceros subsiguientes. Si Inoue tenía dinero, ella no lo demostraba, ni eso ni nada, ella pasaba por una estudiante normal que tomaba el bus todos los días y llegaba cargando sus cosas, completamente diferente de _las burbujas_ que llegaban todos los días en un carro con chofer.

\- Está bien – guardó la pulsera en su mochila – voy a suponer que me estas incitando para ir a esa fiesta – rió un poco por eso mientras Inoue hacia una falsa cara de ofendida – ¿a qué horas nos vemos?

* * *

 **Gracias por leer :D ¿Reviews?**


	5. Chapter 5

**¡Hola!** ¿Quién creen que regresó con un capítulo nuevo no tan largo?

 **Nota1:** Lo que está en _italicas_ son pensamientos, recuerdos o nombres de lugares. Los saltos de espacio son **:o:.:O:.:o:.** y ya.

 **Nota2:** Gracias a los que se tomaron el tiempo de leerla, ponerla en favoritos, darle follow y dejar Reviews :3 **... Palabras de la autora al final**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Ni Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen, pertenecen a Tite Kubo. Yo solo los uso para satisfacer mi imaginación.

* * *

 **-Primera Parte-**

 **-Capitulo Quinto-**

* * *

Cosas que puedes hacer en la _semana peligrosa_ : dormir, relajarse, leer un libro; cualquiera de las cosas que hicieran estaba bien, mientras se mantuvieran calmados y sin alteraciones o podrían terminar con varias heridas.

Kaien había optado por leer uno de los viejos libros que habían en la biblioteca, uno sobre _Hielo y Fuego_ que se veía prometedor y hasta ese momento le parecía interesante, sabia más de los _Targaryen_ que de su propia familia aunque le confundían tantos nombres parecidos.

Estaba intentando comprender el linaje de los _Fuegoscuro_ cuando sintió unos pasos que se acercaban despacio hacia donde estaba él.

\- ¿Qué quieres Sena? – preguntó sin siquiera voltearse a verla y los pasos se detuvieron. La ventaja de esa semana era que ellos eran como una perfecta máquina de matar, su vista, su oído, tu tacto y su olfato estaban en su mejor momento, al igual que su hambre.

\- Que me lleves al _descorche_. – Entornó los ojos al escucharla decir eso mientras cerraba el libro, sabía que le resultaría imposible leerlo con ella ahí.

\- No. – Le respondió fríamente.

\- Kaien – ella pronunció su nombre como si fuera una llamada de advertencia.

\- Sena – se levantó a verla completamente serio – dije que no.

\- Quiero que me lleves – lo estaba mirando de forma autoritaria.

\- Y yo te dije que no – la miró sin relajarse ni intimidarse ni un ápice; luego tomó el libro y lo colocó en su lugar sin decir ni una palabra más.

\- Llévame o te juro que rompo todos los libros de esta estúpida biblioteca – lo amenazó, él se giró sobre sus talones con una sonrisa. Ella lo miró con un aire triunfante completamente confiada de que esa amenaza había funcionado.

Se acercó a ella despacio evitando que sus pasos hicieran ruido acortando la distancia – Mi amor – le susurró con una voz dulce mientras le recorría la mejilla – estos libros no son tuyos y si valoras tanto nuestro compromiso o mi dinero, tendrás que buscar otra forma de hacer que yo haga lo que quieras – le acomodó un mechón de cabello tras la oreja – así que, si le haces algo a la biblioteca, aunque sea una mínima rasgadura a la pasta de alguno de los libros, te podrás ir despidiendo de mi dinero – le soltó el rostro y ella se quedó quieta con la mirada furiosa – y no, no te voy a llevar al _descorche_ , ve sola si tanto te interesa – y salió de la biblioteca dejándola sola con su mal humor.

En la sala se encontró a Ulquiorra con su expresión clásica congelada y a su mellizo menor, ambos sumidos en total silencio. – Voy a adivinar – les dijo mientras se sentaba en uno de los muebles – ellas también les dijeron que las llevaran al _descorche_ , ¿verdad?

Ichigo chasqueó la lengua con molestia mientras miraba a otro lado y Ulquiorra solo dijo su palabra favorita: - Basura.

 **.:o:.:O:.:o:.**

Cuando su tutor salió de la habitación se apresuró a quitarse la colcha que utilizaba para cubrirse dejando ver que cargaba unos jeans de mezclilla azul y una remera oscura.

Todos los sábados hacia eso, como si temiera que ella escapara de nuevo por la ventana para irse de fiesta por la calle y no estaba equivocado; habían pasado cuatro semanas desde la fiesta de inauguración del _agujero_ y su tutor iba puntual cada sábado a vigilar que ella siguiera en la casa mientras que las empleadas de la casa entraban a hurtadillas a la mitad de la noche para revisar si seguía ahí.

Había pensado que estaba exagerando demasiado, incluso llegó a pensar que él la había secuestrado de pequeña y la había hecho pasar por su tutorada, hija de algún hermano suyo inventado para poder quedarse con ella y no estar solo en su vejez ya que por lo visto el hombre era puro trabajo. Pero por otro lado pensó que quizás solo la protegía porque la quería demasiado.

Después de todo, solo eran ellos dos contra el mundo.

Se bajó de la cama justo en el momento en que las luces externas de la casa se apagaron dejando el cuarto en penumbras, se movió tanteando el piso y se golpeó el dedo chiquito del pie con la esquina de la cama. Ahogó un grito de dolor mientras cerraba fuertemente los ojos y sentía como le recorría el calambre como un latigazo por la pierna – _maldita sea, si tuviera visión nocturna podría haber evitado esto_ – se quejó mentalmente mientras esperaba que el dolor pasara, también porque esperaba escuchar pasos hacia su habitación por el ruido del golpe pero nada pasó.

Sus ojos se adaptaron a la oscuridad bajo la escasa luz de la lámpara que iluminaba la calle y que entraba en su habitación y sacó sus _Converse_ en negro de debajo de la cama colgándoselos del hombro ya que en la tarde les había amarrado las agujetas juntos para ese fin. Tomó un par de guantes que había dejado en la mesita de noche junto a su cama y su bolsa cruzada que había dejado "regada" sobre el mueble en el cual leía cuando no sabía que más hacer.

Cuidando de no hacer ruido le quitó el seguro a la ventana y la abrió de par en par haciendo que la fresca brisa de otoño entrara en su habitación removiéndole un poco el cabello; también la luz de la luna llena se abrió paso entre la penumbra de la habitación bañándole el rostro sonriente. Inhaló el aire frio y al exhalarlo salió una pequeña nube de vapor de su boca. Sonrió divertida por eso mientras sentía que sus mariposas internas bailaban conga.

Las manos le sudaban como aquella vez que se escapó pero se puso los guantes con cuidado, luego se sentó sobre el marco de la ventana y se giró para apoyarse sobre su estómago. Afianzó su pie en una de las maderas para las enredaderas y después el otro sujetando fuertemente sus manos enguantadas al marco de la puerta.

Volvió a respirar profundamente y empezó a descender con calma hasta que su pie descalzo tocó el césped húmedo por la frialdad de la noche. Se quedó quieta durante un momento esperando escuchar algún movimiento dentro de la casa pero no escuchó nada, todo estaba en completo silencio. Nuevamente empezó a caminar dirigiéndose a la reja abriéndola con cuidado de no hacer ruido y de esa misma manera la cerró.

Estaba afuera nuevamente. Se alejó de su casa lo más rápido que pudo mientras sentía el frio del piso en sus pies, no quería estar ahí por si se daban cuenta de que había desaparecido otra vez.

Llegó hasta la esquina que iluminaba la lámpara de la calle y se limpió los pies con la pernera del pantalón antes de ponerse las zapatillas. Empezó a caminar nuevamente pero ya un poco más despacio por la acera mientras esperaba que pasara un taxi hasta que escuchó unos pasos tras ella.

Sintió un escalofrío que le recorría la espalda y apresuró el paso con algo de miedo pero parecía que esos pasos también se apresuraban; no era la primera vez que sentía que la seguían, tenía cerca de un mes que sentía eso, volteó a ver sobre su hombro pero como todas esas veces, no había alguien tras ella.

Justo en ese momento pasó un taxi y ella le hizo la parada. Abrió la puerta y se subió en él indicándole la dirección, el vehículo aceleró alejándose de ahí y ella se relajó.

 **.:o:.:O:.:o:.**

Cuando bajó del taxi se encontró a una sonriente Inoue saludándola cerca de la entrada con la mano levantada, con una sonrisa similar se encaminó hacia ella, pudo notar que su amiga iba vestida tan informal como ella y eso le dio confianza y seguridad.

\- ¿Algún problema con la fuga, Kuchiki-san? – le preguntó curiosa y divertida mientras se ponía la pulsera negra para que pudieran entrar.

\- Si, me habían encadenado a la cama para que no escapara pero utilicé una horquilla para el cabello para soltar el seguro de los grilletes y aquí estoy – le respondió completamente seria, como si eso realmente hubiese pasado mientras ella se ponía su pulsera también.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos antes de que se dé la noticia de tu fuga en los noticieros y la guardia nacional nos arreste? – Le preguntó con seriedad absoluta siguiéndole el juego y ella consultó su reloj, eran las 10:57pm.

\- Tenemos cuatro horas con tres minutos antes de que el primer centinela vaya a hacer su ronda.

\- Está bien, entremos entonces.

Después de eso se empezaron a reír mientras se acercaban a la puerta y los de la fila para entrar empezaban a protestar porque ellas no tenían que hacer fila como todos. Rukia los escuchaba pero prefería ignorarlos así como lo habían hecho los tres cirqueros de ojos rojos. Inoue mostró su pulsera negra a la misma mujer de la primera vez, esta solo la dejó pasar sin revisarla. Rukia también hizo lo mismo y al igual que a su naranja amiga, la dejaron pasar sin revisarla.

\- Dime Kuchiki-san, ¿Qué se siente ser poderosa? – le preguntó divertida mientras avanzaban por el túnel de acceso y solo pudo contestar riendo ya que la poderosa ahí, al parecer era Inoue.

Llegaron al banco VIP y el tipo de seguridad las dejó pasar después de ver y escanear la pulsera negra con una _TabletUltra Mini_ en donde apareció la información de cada una al momento de ser escaneada – _Así que era verdad, esto es genial_ –.

Todo desde arriba era diferente, los veía a todos, tenían una vista espectacular del lugar y se sintió como los tipos ojos rojos de la fiesta de disfraces, quizás no estaban metidos en su papel, quizás solo estaban disfrutando del poder imaginario que causaba un pedazo de plástico sujeto a la muñeca que decía que eran especiales, al menos, en ese mundo de música y luces de colores.

Esa vez el balcón estaba solo para ellas, no había nadie más ahí así que ellas bailaron, brincaron, gritaron y se emocionaron tanto como el poder imaginario les permitía. La barra particular que tenían les servía bebidas cuando ellas querían, solo tenían que pasar el código de barras por el escáner conectado a una pantalla de plasma y confirmar la bebida que habían pedido. Rukia se preguntó cuánto dinero debía de haber ingresado Orihime para que no les hubiesen puesto freno después de que se sirvieron el 7mo preparado pero no lo preguntó a viva voz y después de un rato lo olvidó.

La alarma de su teléfono vibró dentro de su bolsa cruzada mientras ella estaba sentada tomándose una bebida de muchos colores; la había programado mientras estaba en el taxi para que le avisara el momento en que se tenía que ir de ahí.

Se tomó la bebida de un golpe y al pararse sintió que todo el mundo le daba vueltas así que tuvo que sujetarse de una de las sillas para no terminar conociendo de cerca la duela de madera falsa que tenía por piso.

\- Kuchiki-san, ¿estás bien? – escuchó como le preguntaba preocupada Inoue y ella asintió.

\- Sí, solo es un mareo – le sonrió un poco – y ya me tengo que ir o se darán cuenta de que no estoy en la casa.

\- Está bien, te acompaño a tu casa – se levantó sonriente - ¿quieres que te ayude a bajar, Kuchiki-san? – Ella negó con la cabeza, el mareo ya estaba pasando y el mundo estaba regresando a su velocidad habitual.

Salieron del lugar y el aire frio de la noche las golpeó de frente haciendo que su piel se erizara. Había una hilera de taxis estacionados a las afueras del lugar para llevar a los que salían de ahí así que tomaron uno y dieron la dirección de la casa de Rukia.

\- Yo pago el viaje – le dijo Inoue mientras el taxi se estacionaba en la entrada de su casa. Asintió por eso mientras prometía que el próximo taxi lo iba a pagar ella. Su amiga asintió con una sonrisa y luego el taxi arrancó perdiéndose al doblar en una esquina.

Abrió con cuidado la reja de su casa y luego la volvió a cerrar de la misma manera, tratando de no hacer ruido aunque fue imposible que las bisagras no dieran un rechinido de protesta. Se quedó contemplando su casa en silencio a la espera de algún ruido que delatara que los que estaban ahí estuvieran despiertos pero no escuchó nada. Parecía que el ruido del taxi no los levantó ni por error.

Con la seguridad de saberse a salvo se dirigió hacia las maderas para enredaderas que había bajo su ventana, se volvió a poner los guantes bajo la luz de la luna llena y se sujetó de una de las maderas para empezar a subir hasta que escuchó el sonido de unos pasos tras ella y supo que su tutor se había dado cuenta de la fuga.

Se giró con la resignación de encontrárselo parado detrás de ella, estaba pensando en la excusa para darle cuando notó que el hombre que estaba en la oscuridad frente a ella no era su tutor sino un tipo enmascarado. Se congeló del pánico en ese lugar por un segundo y luego abrió la boca para poder gritar pero no emitió ningún sonido ya que fue obstruida por un trapo húmedo que olía raro y una mano la sujetaba por la cintura de forma brusca.

No sentía su cuerpo pero si sintió el piquete conocido de una inyección, todo estaba empezando a verse oscuro mientras sentía como ese líquido trazaba caminos calientes bajo su piel y luego nada, solo oscuridad infinita.

 **.:o:.:O:.:o:.**

Empezó a recuperar la conciencia de a poco, la cabeza le dolía y sentía un escozor en los ojos que dolía tanto como si le estuviesen clavando alfileres ultra delgados en ellos evitando que los abriera. Sintió la necesidad de rascarse los ojos para aliviar el dolor pero cuando intentó llevar su mano a su rostro sintió una presión en la muñeca evitando que la moviera.

\- Que… ¿Qué es esto? – murmuró confusa mientras sentía la misma opresión en su otra muñeca, en sus tobillos y su garganta. Intentó mover las extremidades pero lo que sea que estuviese aferrándola no cedía y le lastimaba la piel.

Intentó abrir los ojos pero el dolor en ellos se intensificaba con cada movimiento haciéndola gritar; cuando por fin pudo levantar los parpados lo suficiente para poder ver algo se encontró con que todo lo veía borroso, como si una capa de neblina evitara que distinguiera más allá de formas inconexas y mucho blanco.

Las lágrimas empezaron a escurrirle por las mejillas y sus ojos dolían cada vez más así que terminó cerrándolos nuevamente.

Empezó a gritar nuevamente para que la soltaran, se movía y forcejeaba contra aquello que se imaginaba eran grilletes pero nada sucedía. Sus ojos seguían doliendo y empezaba a sentir frio en las puntas de los dedos de la mano izquierda.

\- Basta, por favor… déjenme salir – pedía entre lágrimas de dolor por sus ojos y por el miedo. – Por favor – suplicaba en susurros y luego volvía a gritar con toda la fuerza en sus pulmones - ¡SÁQUENME DE AQUÍ! ¡AYUDA!

Pero nada pasaba y sus ojos seguían doliendo pero ya no tanto como al principio. Volvió a removerse furiosa y los grilletes atados a ella se movían haciendo un sonido rasposo, le habían empezado a doler también las muñecas, los tobillos y el cuello. También sentía fría y entumecida la mano izquierda. Y luego se quedó en silencio. Su garganta le dolía y había empezado a sentir un ligero sabor metálico en la boca.

Estaba acostada, de eso podía estar casi segura porque sentía algo muy suave en su espalda y lo asoció a un colchón. La temperatura de la habitación empezó a descender y el dolor en sus ojos parecía reaccionar al cambio de temperatura disminuyendo al punto en que volvió a intentar abrirlos nuevamente.

Le dolió separar los parpados y empezó a lagrimar de nuevo, la luz blanca del lugar también la lastimaba pero siguió insistiendo hasta que los abrió completamente. Parpadeó unas cuantas veces hasta que pudo posar sus ojos en algo cuadrado que no distinguía por aun tener nublada la vista. Volvió a parpadear deshaciéndose de las lágrimas hasta que el objeto se aclaró lo suficiente como para que pudiese distinguir que eso cuadrado era una puerta que empezaba a abrirse dando paso a un hombre enmascarado. Entonces se dio cuenta de que no estaba acostada como había creído sino que estaba sujeta a ese algo suave en su espalda que la mantenía verticalmente.

\- Parece que nuestra bella durmiente ya despertó – habló el hombre en un tono que insinuaba que la situación en la que estaba ella le parecía absolutamente divertida. Se acercó a ella despacio hasta que se situó junto a ella a su izquierda.

Siguió con la vista al hombre enmascarado, aunque hacer eso le dio una nueva ola de dolor - ¿Qué quieres de mí? – preguntó intentando parecer firme pero su voz salió como un susurro agotado y sintió nuevamente el sabor metálico en su boca.

\- ¿Qué quiero de ti? – Preguntó el hombre retóricamente mientras ella luchaba contra el dolor en sus ojos – Creo que es algo que deberías saber – le dijo dándole la impresión de que sonreía debajo de la máscara – pero creo que no lo sabes, ¿verdad? – la dejó de mirar y enfocó su vista en algo que había junto a ella. Ella siguió lo mejor que pudo la dirección que él veía y encontró una canalización a la mitad de su antebrazo izquierdo, la vía salía de una aguja hipodérmica sujeta a su piel con cinta y se extendía roja por su brazo hasta terminar en una bolsa colectora de sangre que estaba por llenarse. La estaban drenando y eso la horrorizó. – No, definitivamente no lo sabes – volvió a decir y nuevamente le dio la impresión de que se reía debajo de la máscara.

\- ¿Qué no sé qué? – esta vez su voz salió más clara pero también volvió a sentir el sabor a sangre en su boca.

\- No sabes quién eres ni lo que eres. – La volteó a ver de nuevo y ella le sostuvo la mirada lo mejor que pudo notando que sus ojos eran amarillos, ese color de ojos no existía así que supuso que eran lentillas. – Si lo supieras no estarías aquí, habrías escapado mucho antes de haber sido atrapada o quizás no habrías salido de noche a media _semana sangrienta_ , no sola, acompañada tal vez habrías tenido oportunidad de escapar. Aunque lo mejor sería _nunca salir de noche_.

Se sorprendió lo suficiente con esa frase que por un momento se le olvidó el dolor en sus ojos y los abrió tan grandes como platos, eso le costó una ola nueva de dolor que la obligó a cerrarlos mientras sentía como escurrían lágrimas por sus mejillas; esa era la frase que siempre le decía su tutor, la razón por la que se escapó esa primera noche y la razón por la cual estaba ella ahí.

\- No llores Rukia, te prometo que esto no te dolerá, la muerte no duele, solo sentirás mucho sueño, te quedarás dormida y ahí habrá acabado todo – le dijo de forma condescendiente mientras ella tenía los ojos cerrados y escuchaba que un cajón se abría – fue un placer platicar contigo, tendré el honor de decir que hablé con Kuchiki Rukia antes de que muriera.

\- _¿Morir? ¿Me van a drenar hasta matarme? ¿Por qué a mí?_ – Empezó a llorar al escuchar eso – yo no quiero morir, deben estar equivocados, no soy esa Rukia – sollozó con los ojos cerrados por el dolor mientras sentía ese sabor a metal en la garganta y su voz no era más que un leve murmullo.

\- Es por un bien mayor, no tuyo, claro, piensa en esto como si estuvieras dando a luz, serás madre de una nueva generación, claro que no la verás pero todos nos aseguraremos de agradecértelo siendo mejores de lo que somos ahora. Oh, está llena – escuchó como algo plástico era movido – ya está, 400ml de sangre fresca, regresaré para recolectar la nueva sangre más tarde. Nos vemos Kuchiki Rukia.

Después de eso escuchó como los pasos de ese hombre se alejaban y como la puerta era cerrada. Su brazo izquierdo estaba frio hasta el hombro, sus ojos seguían doliendo y las lágrimas de tristeza y miedo empezaron a surcar sus mejillas confundiéndose con las del dolor en sus ojos.

Todo le parecía lejano y estúpido, toda su vida le parecía que había sido la vida de alguien más, de alguien que no era tan estúpido como ella. – _Déjenme salir de aquí_ – pensaba para sus adentros, suplicaba en su fuero interno que alguien la rescatara pero nada pasaba.

El hombre regresó dos veces más a recoger sangre y en esas dos veces ella intentaba suplicarle que la liberara apelando a la piedad humana pero el hombre solo se rió en su cara esas veces, tomaba la sangre y se iba del lugar; su cuerpo estaba entumido, había dejado de sentir la piernas y estaba mareada, con frio y con el miedo más puro que podía sentir.

Ya no tenía fuerzas para seguirse moviendo ni para gritar y sabía que había empezado a escupir sangre porque el hombre le había dicho que estaba desperdiciando su preciosa sangre de la forma más estúpida que podía.

Y después pasó lo que el hombre le había dicho, el sueño llegó y con él llegó el alivio de su garganta lacerada por todos los gritos que había dado y de la sensación de no sentir el resto del cuerpo así como el frio que le pegaba en la cara y el dolor en sus ojos cada vez que los movía.

Se quedó dormida mientras le extraían la cuarta bolsa de sangre.

 _Cuando volví a abrir los ojos estaba parada en medio de la nada pero había luz, era una cálida luz naranja que iluminaba el lugar, no veía otra cosa que no fuera la luz naranja, incluso al cerrar los ojos y respirar podía sentir el sabor de aquella luz, era dulce como el sabor de las naranjas maduras._

 _Los ojos me habían dejado de doler y ya no sentía el frio de ese lugar blanco, tampoco estaba atada a esa especie de cama vertical ni tenia grilletes en las manos, era como si hubiese despertado de una pesadilla._

 _Empecé a caminar sin dirección definida pero siempre hacia adelante, a paso lento, sintiendo la tierra del suelo en mis pies descalzos. Ya no sentía nada de dolor, me sentía ligera y serena. Me sentía en paz._

 _Caminé durante bastante tiempo, creo, no pude calcularlo porque no había algo que indicara que el tiempo pasaba, aun así me detuve cuando la luz naranja era más intensa y sin embargo no me lastimaba._

 _Me senté en el piso de tierra, no me molestaba porque era cálido, como un abrazo de alguien muy querido y no pude evitar pensar en Kouga-sama y en Renji por alguna extraña razón. Me quedé esperando ahí, tenía la sensación de que algo pasaría si esperaba lo suficiente pero pasó lo mismo que cuando empecé a caminar, no supe calcular el tiempo que estuve sentada ya que era muy cómodo estar así._

 _Después de un tiempo una luz semidifusa de color plateado se empezó a acercar a mí y junto a esa luz había otra luz más pequeña en un tono azul muy claro. Me quedé esperando a que se acercaran, no me daban miedo, sentía dentro de mí que no había nada que temer._

 _\- Rukia, despierta – escuché que susurraba la luz plateada mientras se acercaba a mí, no tenía una forma definida, solo era una luz flotante que se sentía muy bien tenerla cerca, como un abrazo de alguien muy querido._

 _\- Mi niña, despierta – susurró otra voz que surgía de la luz azul, esa era una voz más fina y delicada – no te rindas, despierta._

 _No entendía a lo que se referían las voces de las luces, pero algo en dentro de mí me decía que debía de hacerles caso, que debía despertar pero no sabía cómo hacerlo. Extendí una mano para tocar una luz y esta se transformó en un lobo de pelaje cálido y sedoso._

\- Unidades 1 y 2, rodeen la zona, tenemos que encontrarla.

 _El lobo se acercó a mí y me lamió la mano despacio provocando cosquillas. Una sensación de felicidad me embargó mientras intentaba recordad si antes me había sentido así de bien o feliz._

\- Señor, la encontramos.

\- Derriben esa maldita puerta, debemos sacarla inmediatamente.

\- Despejado señor.

 _Acerque mi mano a la otra luz y también se transformó en un lobo aún más pequeño, brillaba como una luz en el invierno pero su presencia era cálida – despierta mi niña – me rogaba el lobo pequeño mientras me miraba con una súplica muda en los ojos pero yo no entendía la razón, aun así sentí que algo dentro de mi pecho se estrujaba con dolor al ver esos ojos tristes, como si me doliera el dolor del animal y lo abracé tratando de borrarle esa expresión._

\- La ambulancia ya está lista, llévenla inmediatamente, no hay tiempo que perder. Revisa su tipo de sangre, necesitamos que tengan las unidades listas para transfusión.

 _Sentí una nostalgia vieja cuando el otro lobo se sentó junto a mí – Despierta, vamos, despierta – me decía con la voz firme y serena de un padre, aun así pude notar que estaba preocupado, ¿tan importante es que yo despierte? Este lugar me gusta demasiado. Entonces levanté la mirada y los lobos se volvieron luz otra vez, me susurraron algo que no logré escuchar y se empezaron a alejar. Abrí la boca para decirles que no me dejaran sola, que me esperaran pero nada emergió de mi garganta, estaba muda. Quería seguirlos así que me levanté y empecé a correr tras ellos._

 _Entonces noté que mi cuerpo empezaba a brillar de forma cálida, me sentía ligera, feliz y en paz. Sentía que pronto estaría con ellos._

\- Sus signos vitales están descendiendo doctor.

\- La estamos perdiendo, ¿dónde están mis unidades de sangre?

\- Están en camino

\- Carguen el desfibrilador a 100, despejen.

\- Nada doctor.

\- De nuevo, a 150, despejen.

\- Doctor, no tiene pulso.

\- Claro que no tiene pulso, la drenaron. Carguen a 200, despejen.

\- Doctor, llegaron las unidades.

\- ¿Qué están esperando? Transfúndanla. Empiecen masaje cardíaco.

 _\- Rukia, despierta._

 **\- Fin de la primera parte -**

* * *

 **Gracias por leer :D**

 **Palabras de la autora:** a que me quieren golpear, lo sé XD pero esta fue la primera parte de la que espero sean muchas partes, gracias a los que comentaron y gracias a **Daniel7771** que si él no me hubiese dado lo que le faltaba a la historia no la habría publicado. El **IchiRuki,** si va a haber, solo eso les puedo decir o me autosaboteo. Dejen Reviews si quieren, si no quieren pues no XD nos leemos cuando actualice esta historia.

 **Adiosito!**

 **Atte. Luna:D**


	6. Chapter 6

**•NotitaDeLaAutora:**

 _No me golpeen(? y el uniforme, pues es parecido al de VampireKinight(? -en ese pensaba la autora cuando lo escribía-_

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Ni Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen, pertenecen a Tite Kubo. Yo solo los uso para satisfacer mi imaginación.

* * *

 **-Segunda Parte-**

 **-Capitulo Sexto-**

* * *

 **— o —  
**

\- Me molesta este uniforme – se estaba quejando mientras se arreglaba el saco y el corbatín. caminaba con la pereza del lunes por la mañana mientras el aire frío del otoño se dejaba sentir.

\- Ya lo sé. Lo has dicho desde que llegamos aquí – respondió de una forma no tan habitual, él pudo notar que ella estaba preocupada – si me dieran una moneda por cada vez que has dicho eso desde que llegamos aquí ya tendría suficiente para comprar un pasaje de tren, ir a Rusia y regresar con regalos – le respondió casi de forma autómata y en tono ausente.

\- Ya no me regañes – la volteó a ver antes de seguir hablando y notó que ella veía de forma preocupada el móvil - ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó un tanto curioso.

\- Es Orihime, no me ha hablado desde el sábado – le respondió con preocupación en su voz y él asintió mientras juntaba un poco sus cejas compartiendo su preocupación.

Desde que habían llegado a la escuela no había día en que Tatsuki no hablara con Orihime, siempre un mensaje por la mañana antes de entrar a clases y un mensaje por la tarde o varios muchos en su escaso tiempo libre. Supuso que Tatsuki ya le había mandado el mensaje, o muchos mensajes, y ella no había contestado ninguno.

Eso podría alarmar a alguien como Tatsuki que la consideraba como su mejor amiga/hija.

Y es que él sabía que ella confiaba en su tierna y despistada amiga pero aun así era inevitable preocuparse por ella, él también lo haría si fuera su mejor amiga y ella fuera huérfana.

Tatsuki le había confiado, una de las tantas noches que pasaron juntos en los juegos nocturnos, que Orihime era realmente buena en cuanto a actividades físicas y deportivas, incluso era cinta negra en algún arte marcial y sabía sobre manejo de catanas. No pudo negar que le sorprendiera eso último, la defensa personal era algo que todos, de algún modo, aprendían pero el uso de espadas largas tan filosas que podían rebanar el cuello de una persona de forma limpia y en solo movimiento era algo que pocos sabían hacer.

\- ¿Cuándo fue su último mensaje? – preguntó realmente preocupado, más por Tatsuki que por Orihime.

\- El sábado por la tarde – respondió sin despegar la mirada de la pantalla de su teléfono como esperando que por arte milagrosa apareciera un mensaje de Orihime.

Se llevaban algo entre siete u ocho horas de diferencia entre países, el sábado por la tarde de ellos era el sábado por la noche de Orihime. Luego recordó que Tatsuki le había dicho que ella, y Rukia, habían ido una fiesta en el _agujero_. Juntó las cejas aún más.

Él no había hablado con Rukia desde la vez que le había dicho que había ganado la apuesta con Tatsuki, supuso que Rukia se molestaría lo suficiente como para golpearlo si lo tenía cerca en ese momento. Sacó su teléfono justo cuando estaban entrando al salón, o aquel cuarto acondicionado como salón, y revisó la conversación con Rukia. Ella tampoco había entrado en línea desde el sábado por la tarde.

\- Tienen cara de que asistieron a un funeral – se burló alguien a su espalda.

\- Cállate Grimmjow, seguro de funerales sabes mucho – le espetó mientras se volteaba a verlo – insisto, ¿Qué hace _algo_ como tú en un lugar como este?

\- Eso me sonó a cliché romántico, ¿me vas a invitar a una cita? – se rió con ganas. Renji tuvo un tic en una ceja, producto del enojo que él le provocaba, y luego guardó su teléfono en la bolsa de su pantalón. Tatsuki ya se había sentado en su lugar y seguía viendo su teléfono con expresión preocupada.

\- Debería matarte, le haría un bien a la humanidad – se acercó a él amenazadoramente.

\- ¡Vamos! ¡Hazlo, mátame! – Le retó con una sonrisa burlona – inicia una guerra que no podrás parar ni con tu muerte.

\- Como detesto que los clichés de las películas no funcionen contigo – se alejó molesto mientras se sentaba en su asiento – un poco de agua bendita te mantendría alejado y dejaría una bonita marca en esa cara tuya. – Sonrió con malicia – a que eso te molestaría mucho, ¿verdad?

\- ¿Sabes la ventaja de ser yo? – le dijo sin perder esa sonrisa suya mientras se sentaba en su asiento – que podría entrar en la noche y dejarte seco – le mostró sus dientes – y nadie podría evitarlo – rió con más ganas.

\- No me moriría sin la satisfacción de dejarte algo más que el estómago lleno – le contestó y volteó a ver a Tatsuki que bajaba su teléfono. Ella lo volteó a ver y solo negó como respuesta. – Déjame intentarlo – le dijo mientras tomaba su teléfono y agradecía que Grimmjow se hubiese quedado callado, supuso que estaba pensando en alguna cosa que solo él pensaba.

Buscó el número de Rukia en su lista de contactos y presionó la tecla verde para llamarle. Escuchó el clásico sonido de la línea que entra y luego entró el buzón de voz _"estás hablando al teléfono de Rukia, deja tu mensaje y cuando pueda te llamo de regreso"_. Luego escuchó el bit y él colgó la llamada. Rukia tenía el teléfono apagado y eso no era nada normal.

Volteó a ver a Tatsuki que tenía la ansiedad marcada en el rostro y solo negó en silencio mientras el maestro entraba al salón pidiendo orden.

 **— o —**

La habitación de Tatsuki siempre le pareció demasiado ordenada para el carácter de explosivo de ella, aun así, esa tarde cuando entró al cuarto lo encontró todo revuelto y de cabeza. La dueña estaba sentada sobre la cama, que había sobrevivido al terremoto de ansiedad y se encontraba perfectamente ordenada, contemplando una tarjeta de papel muy vieja.

Eso le pareció extraño, además de que estaba temblando.

\- ¿Tatsuki? – la llamó tentativamente para atraer su atención ya que ni su entrada a la habitación había logrado que ella despegara la vista de la tarjeta de papel. Ella lo volteó a ver con los ojos muy abiertos - ¿Qué pasa? – se acercó a ella y se sentó en un espacio de la cama.

\- Mira – le tendió la tarjeta y él la tomó con curiosidad. _"Tatsuki-chan, cuando haya alguna emergencia llama a este número"_ ; y luego estaba un número de teléfono.

\- Ya… - le entregó la tarjeta otra vez - ¿le llamaste? – fijó su vista en el teléfono viejo que tenía en las manos. Era el teléfono que tenía antes de que los de la escuela les dieran un teléfono nuevo.

\- No – lo miró por un momento y luego miró el número en la tarjeta – lo haré ahora – y empezó a marcar el número de teléfono haciendo que las teclas plásticas sonaran con cada presión. Suponía que no había tenido el valor de llamarle estando sola, era un número de emergencia y las emergencias no eran la noticia favorita de nadie.

Vio como puso el teléfono entre ellos dos y activaba el altavoz. Él no dijo nada pero le agradecía eso, él mismo le había llamado a Rukia a su teléfono muchas veces desde que salieron de las clases de la tarde, a su casa y a su celular, pero en ninguno de los dos números contestaron. Él sabía que Rukia pasaba mucho tiempo con Orihime y si Orihime contestaba podría saber dónde estaba Rukia.

Se escucharon los tonos de llamada entrante, primero uno, después otro y después…

\- _¿Bueno?_ – La voz de un hombre resonó desde el altavoz - _¿Quién habla?_

\- Bueno, habla Arisawa Tatsuki – respondió utilizando la forma formal de presentación japonés porque el numero era japonés.

\- _¿Qué desea?_ – el hombre no se presentó sino que fue directo al grano, como si le molestara que le llamaran por teléfono.

\- Quisiera hablar con Inoue Orihime – respondió con algo de temor. Renji no supo si ella estaba esperando en su corazón que le dijeran que no la conocían, que era número equivocado o que le dijeran que la conocían y le dieran la mala noticia. Sus manos estaba sudando y el hombre hizo una pausa durante un momento que se les hizo eterno, quizás les iba a colgar la llamada.

\- _Orihime está bien, ella no puede contestar ahora_. – Fue la escueta respuesta del hombre, demasiado serio como para que le creyeran.

\- ¿Rukia está con ella? – preguntó Renji en un impulso de estupidez pensando que el hombre había dado por finalizada la llamada con esa oración.

\- _Tampoco puede contestar_ – fue lo único que dijo y la llamada se cortó.

Tatsuki le volvió a llamar pero la línea había sido desconectada o habían apagado el teléfono o lo habían destruido, quemado, desarmado o cualquier cosa que se le hiciera a los teléfonos cuando por obra de un milagro alguien te contestaba la llamada y luego pareciera que esa línea no existe.

Los teléfonos que les dieron en la escuela sonaron al mismo tiempo marcando un mensaje entrante del mismo remitente. Tenían juegos nocturnos en unas horas y tenían que ir al lugar destinado para eso.

\- Tatsuki – le tomo las manos para calmarla y atraer su atención – regresaremos a Karakura en una semana. Solo mantente calmada.

 **— o —**

Colgó la llamada que estaba haciendo mientras sus hijos y su sobrino entraban por la puerta del despacho. Todos tenían la misma cara de fastidio, que más que fastidio le parecía frustración, mientras ocupaban sus manos en meterlas en las bolsas de su pantalón o cruzándoselas por el pecho.

\- Acabo de hablar con el director del hospital de Karakura – les dijo en tono serio – cerraron el piso por completo solo para ellas dos y pusieron policías en las puertas de sus habitaciones – soltó mientras escrutaba el rostro de los jóvenes.

Sabía que si no hubiese sido por ellos las jóvenes estarían muertas, debían de sentirse orgullosos de ellos mismos por salvar las vidas de dos personas inocentes pero sabía que no era así, ellos estaban frustrados y molestos, el bosque era testigo de los arrebatos de ellos por las noches cuando todos dormían.

El hombre que les había causado esas heridas a las chicas, o los hombres ya que él pensaba que eran dos, había escapado de ahí, los había mareado siguiendo rastros al azar y eso fue lo suficiente como para darle el tiempo de ventaja de hacer lo que tenían que hacer. La pregunta ahí era, ¿Qué quería con Kuchiki Rukia?

A ella la drenaron pero a Inoue solo la atacaron, era notable que la pelinaranja fuera el chivo expiatorio y eso solo hacía que se preguntara nuevamente qué tenía que ver Rukia en toda esa ecuación.

Los tres asintieron ante lo que él había dicho pero le parecía que Ichigo solo asintió por compromiso puesto que fue el que preguntó sí ya se podían ir de ahí.

\- No, aún falta algo más – sonrió dándoles a entender que el tema del forastero había pasado a segundo plano, después de todo, la policía se encargaría de todo lo demás – También acabo de hablar con el dueño de _Cielo_ – eso si generó una sorpresa, en sus hijos al menos, Ulquiorra era un caso aparte, con él era sorprendente que siguiera socializando con sus primos, quizás aún no perdía esa parte social y humana que había ocultado desde ese incidente.

\- ¿El dueño? – Preguntó Kaien con sorpresa - ¿Qué no eras tú el dueño de la tercera planta?

\- No querido hijo – se levantó divertido e Ichigo por puro instinto se alejó un paso – cada planta tiene un dueño, Ulquiorra es el dueño del segundo piso y yo el del primero, la planta baja es de uso común – les aclaró ese detalle – y hace tiempo, cuando ustedes eran tan pequeños – se lanzó para abrazarlos mientras Ichigo se corría hacia a un lado dejando solo a Kaien en el abrazo – vivían con nosotros, se fueron por cosas de trabajo y ahora van a regresar.

Ninguno de los tres dijo nada, solo Kaien le correspondió el abrazo con la misma diversión que él le daba.

\- Y por eso están aquí, van a decirle a sus prometidas que ya no serán las únicas en el tercer piso pero que ya van a poder utilizar el elevador que tanto piden desde que llegaron.

 **— o —**

Eso era una bomba.

¿Cómo podía decir eso su papá de esa forma tan calmada? Ulquiorra le parecía que lo tomó como cualquier cosa pero Ichigo parecía un león enjaulado dando vueltas en el cuarto de él, donde estaban los tres metidos.

\- Ichigo, vas a hacerle un agujero a mi alfombra, ¿podría detenerte? – le dijo cuándo se había fastidiado de verlo despotricar sobre cómo le iban a decir eso a sus prometidas.

Su mellizo menor lo miró de mala gana mientras se sentaba en uno de los sillones de la habitación.

\- La cosa aquí es – habló Ulquiorra apoyado en la pared junto a la puerta - Quién de los tres va a decirle la noticia a ellas ya que por lo visto, Isshin no tiene el valor de hablar con Tia.

\- ¿Valor? ¿Valor? – le casi gritó Ichigo al ojiverde – ¡Lo que el viejo quiere es vernos arder en vida!

\- No exageres Ichigo, no es para tanto – le dijo a su mellizo menor mientras este lo miraba con furia.

\- Entonces ve y díselos tu – lo señaló con el índice dedicándole una mirada molesta – anda, dile a tu "amada" – hizo comillas con los dedos al decir esa palabra haciendo que él revirara los ojos – Senna a ver si se lo toma con calma. – Se levantó y levantó las manos - ¡Por Dios! Ellas han estado pidiendo desde que llegaron que se les abrieran las puertas de las demás habitaciones.

\- No desde que llegaron – habló Ulquiorra – sino desde que se dieron cuenta de que esta casa seria de nosotros y nadie parecía habitar ese piso.

\- Para fines es lo mismo – dijo volviéndose a sentar – ellas van a poner el grito en el cielo cuando se enteren.

\- A mí no me molesta – dijo divertido – pero tienes razón, iré a decirles yo la noticia, después de todo será divertido. – Ambos lo miraron como si tuviera algo malo en la cabeza, bueno, solo Ichigo lo hizo, Ulquiorra solo se limitó a mirarlo. – Solo una cosa – sonrió – no les diré que el dueño viene, solo les diré que abrirán los cuartos y que se activará el ascensor. Allá ella si se emocionan y piensan lo que no es.

 **— o —**

\- Entonces sí se murió alguien – soltó mordazmente mientras la enfermera curaba a Tatsuki.

\- ¿Quieres callarte? – Le escupió con enojo Renji – son las tres de la mañana, ¿no deberías de estar por ahí corrompiendo menores o algo así?

\- Resulta que a la única menor que quiero corromper la están curando – dijo divertido mientras miraba a Tatsuki que le regresaba una mirada cargada de enojo.

Grimmjow sonrió por eso, le divertía en demasía molestar a ese par sin embargo no estaba ahí con ellos porque quisiera corromper a la morena, aunque esa idea no le desagradaba tanto, sino porque de verdad le caían bien, eran los únicos que no lo habían hecho a un lado por su condición sino que mantenían una relación de respeto/odio muy buena.

\- Yo podría si me dejaran y no fueran tan orgullosos – les dijo mientras ellos se le quedaban mirando con asombro, incluso él se miraba con asombro por lo que acababa de decir. ¿Él, el gran Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, se estaba ablandando frente a un par de insignificantes humanos?

Bufó molesto consigo mismo.

\- Olvídenlo – gruñó y se fue de ahí antes que cualquiera de los dos dijera algo.

Trepó con agilidad por las paredes, saltando como un felino y haciendo parecer el parkour la cosa más fácil del mundo. Era la clase en la que más se divertía y aburría, su condición lo hacía ser ágil y pareciera que hiciera trampa. Incluso varios de sus compañeros murmuraban, ya que su condición había dejado de ser un secreto hace mucho, que no sabían por qué estaba con ellos ahí si él era una maquina asesina por naturaleza.

Él sí sabía qué hacía ahí, sus padres lo habían mandado por cuestiones de familia y para que pudiera convivir con humanos y dejara de verlos como simples presas mansas de las cuales podía conseguir su comida.

Llegó a la cima de la catedral del lugar y se quedó parado viendo la ciudad durmiente.

\- Solo unos días más y esto se acaba – susurró para sí mismo mientras se quedaba parado ahí.

\- Podrías abandonar e irte – le dijo alguien a sus espaldas de forma divertida – pudiste haberlo hecho desde hace mucho tiempo, yo creo que el lugar te gusta.

\- Cállate y ve a seducir hombres, conmigo no funcionan tus trucos Loly.

\- Oh vamos, no seas tan aburrido.

\- Vete

\- Necesitamos cenar, yo invito la cena – rió un poco y saltó al vacío. Él torció el gesto y chasqueó la lengua antes de tirarse al vacío tras ella.

La morena tenía razón, necesitaba cenar y no dejaba de pensar en que regresaría para curarle el brazo a Tatsuki.

 **— o —**

Kaien las citó al día siguiente por la tarde en la terraza, le había dicho a Senna que tenía algo importante que decirles y eso fue suficiente para que ellas llegaran emocionadas a la cita. Era lo mismo todo el tiempo, mientras más cosas les daban más felices eran.

\- Senna, primas – comenzó su discurso de una forma tan formal como podía aunque por dentro estaba muriéndose de risa. Ellas le sonrieron – les tengo una noticia que sé que les hará completamente felices – _por ahora_. Ellas sonrieron emocionadas y a la expectativa – Se van a abrir el resto de las habitaciones de su piso – soltó hecho todo sonrisas.

Ellas sonrieron de la emoción y Senna lo besó en los labios de la felicidad – además – volvió a hablar haciendo que ellas se emocionaran más – el ascensor se abrirá y ya podrán usarlo.

Eso fue todo. Senna se lanzó a besarlo como nunca en su vida y las otras dos estaban dando grititos de emoción mientras se abrazaban. Cuando terminaron de festejar se fueron de ahí hacia su habitación para contarle a Tia sobre eso. Supuso que empezarían a pelearse por cual cuarto tendría cada una.

Eso le parecía tan divertido.

\- Ve preparando tu testamento – le susurró Ulquiorra saliendo tras una pared – ellas te van a matar cuando se enteren del resto de la verdad.

\- La _verdad,_ mi estimado Ulquiorra, es algo subjetivo – el ojiverde lo miró – ellas son felices con esa parte de la verdad y yo no soy quien para hacerlas infelices, sobre todo porque nos harían la vida algo insoportable si se los décimos ahora.

Ulquiorra asintió ante eso y luego se fue de ahí. Kaien sabía que él valoraba el silencio y la quietud y tener a Riruka danzándole alrededor no era su parte favorita. Su teléfono vibró y lo sacó de su pantalón, cuando vio de quien era el mensaje sonrió con ganas.

 **— o —**

Estaba parado viendo el camión de la mudanza que se había estacionado a las afueras de _La Fortaleza_ , había llegado temprano por la mañana mientras sus hijos, su sobrino y las prometidas de estos se encontraban en la escuela.

Había escuchado a Kaien cuando les dijo a ellas que abrirían las demás habitaciones de _Cielo_ y sabía que no les diría la verdad completa, solo les dijo la parte que les convenía que dijera y no pudo evitar sentirse contradictorio por eso, por un lado le gustaba la broma que les estaba haciendo pero por otro lado no le gustaba la falta de confianza que se tenían entre ellos ni la escasa, casi nula, comunicación de pareja.

Sabía que ellos no se llevaban bien y no podía evitar pensar si había hecho mal en comprometerlos tan jóvenes pero en ese tiempo le pareció que era buena idea puesto que tarde o temprano iban a terminar comprometidos.

Había seguido las tradiciones de su padre y el padre de su padre. Comprometerlos temprano para hacerlos amigos y que el amor fluyera de forma natural, justo como había pasado entre él y Masaki. Todo parecía que no estaba funcionando como debía y no quería terminar de creer que fuese por ellas.

Solo un ciego no notaria que ellas eran las que no congeniaban con sus hijos y que ellos se habían rendido hacia bastante tiempo.

Los hombres de la mudanza cargaban el ascensor con las cosas y lo bajaban para que otros hombres, que estaban abajo, recibieran las cosas y la llevaran al camión de la mudanza. No pudo evitar sentir añoranza al ver la cantidad de muñecos de peluche en una caja y las cortinas rosadas con estampados de panecillos que eran metidos en el camión, la cama infantil que antaño había sido una cuna y la cama matrimonial que también bajaba desarmada.

Había cosas que eran difíciles de olvidar si uno regresaba al lugar donde nacieron aquellas cosas pero había cosas que se podían hacer para hacer la estancia más placentera, como cambiar los muebles, la pintura y todo aquello que pudiera ser removible y cambiado.

Las cosas de valor, como las joyas y documentos, estaban reposando en una de las tres cajas fuertes que estaban ocultas tras uno de los libreros de la biblioteca.

Cuando el camión de la mudanza se fue entró al ascensor tipo jaula y subió hasta el tercer piso donde las empleadas ya estaban haciendo la limpieza de las 7 habitaciones que se habían abierto y por las cuales entraba una intensa luz por los ventanales que carecían de cortinas.

Las tres habitaciones restantes eran donde vivían las tutoradas de Tia.

Habían tirado una pared, bajo permiso explícito del dueño de _Cielo,_ para poder hacer una habitación tan grande, y con dos baños, para ellas tres. La otra habitación era la que usaba Tia.

 **— o —**

Le estaba dando dolor de cabeza el constante traqueteo metálico del ascensor que subía y bajaba. Estar en el segundo piso no era un buen lugar para estar.

Salió de su habitación y recorrió el pasillo hasta llegar a la escalera, alcanzó a ver como la jaula subía cargada con un hombre y unos rollos de alfombra junto con otras cosas que le dio pereza identificar.

 _\- Basura_ – pensó.

Descendió por las escaleras con el traqueteo de la jaula como ruido de fondo junto con el martillar sobre la duela de madera que revestía el piso de concreto. La idea de gente nueva no le gustaba aunque fuera el dueño del tercer piso, tampoco le gustaba la idea de que Riruka estuviera tan feliz pensando que le darían uno de los cuartos recién abiertos.

\- Le voy a decir a Isshin que el color de alfombra que le están poniendo a mi cuarto no me gusta – escuchó como le decía ella a alguien mientras bajaba las escaleras.

\- _Esa ni siquiera será tu habitación_.

Evitó encontrarse con ella para que no lo arrastrara como apoyo moral frente a su tío y se fue a esconder a la biblioteca pero era imposible estar ahí sin escuchar el martilleo en la última planta por el eco que se generaba en la habitación vacía.

Salió de ahí con dirección a la terraza y encontró un par de zapatos enfilados donde siempre los dejaban en la _semana peligrosa_ , se quitó los suyos y los enfiló en ese lugar también. Corrió el panel de cristal que servía por puerta y la fresca brisa de otoño lo recibió.

Caminó por el piso de piedra y por el camino adoquinado hasta llegar al lindero del bosque, luego entró en el bosque perdiéndose de la vista **.**

* * *

 **•OtraNotitaDeLaAutora:**

La verdad no iba a publicar nada hasta dentro de un mes -mas o menos- cuando ya tuviera toda la segunda parte de la historia -si, ando haciendo más cosas de las habituales y me cuesta enfocarme en algo- pero no pude resistirme a hacerlo.

Gracias a los que comentan, motivan mucho para seguir escribiendo, así que no sean penosos y comenten. Mi alma de escritora se los agradecerá.

 **•Reviews:**

 **•** **Daniel7771** tu premonición de cumplió.

 **•** **Yatzura** , es más probable que aparezca el Ulquihime antes que el Ichiruki en la historia.

 **•** **Kai3d2y** , mi reaccion al leer tu review fue -D:- sabes demasiado jejeje.


	7. Chapter 7

**•NotitaDeLaAutora:**

 _Actualiseishon(?_

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Ni Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen, pertenecen a Tite Kubo. Tampoco me pertenecen la serie de videojugos de Assassin's Creed, ese pertenece a su creador que no sé quien es y meda pereza investigar XD Yo solo los uso para satisfacer mi imaginación.

* * *

 **-Segunda Parte-**

 **-Capitulo Séptimo-**

* * *

 **— o —** **  
**

Presionó el botó del ascensor del hospital, el que marcaba hacía abajo, y después se colocó los guantes negros de piel hechos a medida. Estuvo parado un rato frente a las puertas corredizas sintiendo el característico olor a desinfectante y a sangre, todo combinado con la humedad del aire acondicionado del lugar, hasta que el sonido del elevador deteniéndose lo trajo de vuelta de sus ideas de la última vez que estuvo en un lugar así.

Enfocó la mirada a las puertas que se abrieron de forma suave dejando ver al hombre de lentes y bata blanca que salía de ahí. Miró al director del hospital directo a los ojos por un segundo y luego el galeno asintió dándole la espalda.

Hubo silencio.

Se metió al ascensor después de ver al hombre dirigirse a la primera puerta custodiada por policías y presionó el botón que indicaba el estacionamiento subterráneo. El silencio dentro del aparato era interrumpido solo por el pitido de los pisos que iban pasando y eso le dio tiempo a su cerebro para arrastrarlo de nuevo al pasado.

Solo que esa vez no iba de forma tan calmada hacia abajo sino desesperado por llegar hasta arriba.

El ruido de las puertas se volvió a abrir mostrando el estacionamiento y el aire caliente de la cueva de concreto que era el lugar le golpeó la cara regresándolo al presente. Caminó despacio hasta donde estaba estacionado su coche, sacó su llave y le quitó el seguro.

Podía haber contratado un chofer para eso, había una agencia muy buena pero no quería hacerlo, quería hacer las cosas como antaño. Se metió en el vehículo y lo encendió para poder ir a donde tenía que ir mientras su mente lo regresaba una y otra vez al pasado recordándole la razón del por qué no le gustaban los hospitales.

Esa vez había conducido como loco para llegar al hospital cuando se enteró de lo que pasaba.

Le hubiese gustado haber conducido más rápido.

Llegó a los terrenos de _La Fortaleza_ unos minutos después o eso le parecía ya que las sombras de su pasado lo condujeron mecánicamente hacia el lugar mientras le recordaban lo que había vivido ahí.

Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que volvía a ver el bosque, el camino y la enorme casa ancestral que se alzaba majestuosa entre el verde del lugar.

 **— o —**

Isshin estaba en la puerta principal de la mansión, vigilando que los de la mudanza no rompieran nada, cuando escuchó que un carro se acercaba por el camino de gravilla. Inmediatamente terminó de dar instrucciones y se giró para poder ver quién había llegado con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Si su padre, el de recién llegado, estuviera vivo diría algo así como: _ha llegado el hijo prodigo._

Esperó a que el coche se estacionara frente a los escalones de la entrada principal para acercarse a él.

Escuchó como el motor se detenía y entonces lo vio bajar.

No había cambiado mucho desde que se había ido, aunque eso haya sido hace doce años – casi trece –, solo unas cuantas marcas en su cara le decían que ya no era el mismo, que había madurado. Quizás la muerte de su esposa lo hizo madurar más rápido de lo previsto.

Cuando llegó hasta donde estaba él se estrecharon la mano con una sonrisa e intercambiaban unas palabras de bienvenida. El recién llegado miró a los hombres que transportaban las cosas y sonrió complacido al ver la eficiencia de los hombres.

\- La mudanza llegó antes – le dijo Isshin mientras pasaban a la casa caminado de forma casual – supongo que quieres ver los cuartos antes de que se instalen las cosas que están cargando en el ascensor – señaló la jaula mientras empezaba a subir las escaleras y el recién llegado lo seguía.

\- Por supuesto – dijo con una ligera sonrisa - ¿Y tus hijos? – preguntó cuándo llegaron al rellano del primer piso.

\- En la escuela junto con todas las demás – le respondió con aire orgulloso y se adelantó a la siguiente pregunta – Tia tampoco está, ella salió a comprar cosas o algo así.

Sabía que él estaba tanteando el terreno ya que no había visto a Tia ni a sus tutoradas más que por una foto que le había hecho llegar unos días antes. Guió al recién llegado hasta el tercer piso en completo silencio, no tenía ganas de hablar sobre ellas.

\- Para esto mandé a instalar el ascensor – lo escuchó quejarse y él se divirtió al escucharlo.

\- Pero el ascensor está siendo ocupado por _tus_ cosas – le repuso entre risas mientras llegaban a la habitación matrimonial que había al final del pasillo – se nota que no haces ejercicio muy a menudo.

\- Hago ejercicio todos los días Isshin – le repuso con un ligero enfado – solo que todo esto me ha tenido ocupado, casi no duermo y quiero que todo esto termine ya. Detesto quedarme en hoteles.

\- Te propuse quedarte en una de mis habitaciones – le recordó mientras le mostraba que ya habían comenzado a armar la cama sobre la nueva alfombra.

\- Sabes bien por qué no acepté – salió de esa habitación y metió en otra. Isshin le siguió en silencio. – Tenía que cambiar las cosas si quería regresar a mi casa, no podía seguir viéndola en cada esquina.

\- La pintura no borra los recuerdos – le dijo solidarizándose con su dolor – no evitará que la recuerdes.

\- Pero hará más llevadera la estancia aquí. Mi hija no la recuerda tanto como yo, ella era tan pequeña cuando ocurrió que es difícil que recuerde lo que es que ella estuviera cerca, rodeándote con los brazos, transmitiéndote su calor.

Isshin ya no dijo nada más, él entendía ese dolor, quizás no con la intensidad que sentía él por su esposa pero si con la intensidad de haber perdido a una hermana.

\- Bueno, bueno, no nos pongamos melancólicos – habló dándole unas palmadas en la espalda al recién llegado intentando espantar la sombra del pasado – ya tendremos tiempo para hablar de eso – consultó su reloj – además los chicos llegaran en cualquier momento y no queremos que te vean aquí.

\- Tienes razón – lo miró con un esbozo de sonrisa, quizás contagiada por la vitalidad de Isshin – además, no sé por qué me presto a esto. Se supone que es _mi_ casa.

\- Pero ellas creen que será suya, además, Tia añora este piso – bufó algo molesto – sería bueno recordarles que ellas solo son unas invitadas y que una vez que sus tutoradas se casen ella tendría que irse de aquí.

Eso último lo dijo más para sí mismo que para el recién llegado.

Había tenido varios encuentros verbales con Tia y uno que otro intento de seducción fallido por parte de la rubia para con él que le resultaba insultante y estúpido.

\- _¡No sé cómo pretendes que ellas estén juntas en un solo cuarto! Hay un piso completamente vacío y deshabitado, ellas podrían dormir cómodamente en una habitación cada una y aun así sobrarían cuartos_

 _\- No. Tienes dos opciones Tia: disfrutar el glamour de vivir en Cielo o que ellas bajen a las habitaciones que les corresponden como prometidas en el respectivo piso de sus prometidos y tú te vas a dormir al cuarto de invitados del segundo piso._

Tia no había ganado esa discusión, ni ninguna otra con respecto a la ocupación de los cuartos, pero nunca se rendía. Solo hasta que le dijeron que se abrirían los cuartos ella parecía complacida, como si todas sus escaramuzas hubiesen funcionado.

Isshin sabía que ella estaba en las tiendas viendo los muebles que metería en las habitaciones cuando él le diera permiso.

Volteó a ver al recién llegado - ¿Cuándo van a terminar de traer el resto de las cosas?

\- El sábado – le respondió con una sonrisa y no supo si maldecirlo o abrazarlo.

 **— o —**

\- ¡Ni creas que te voy a dar las gracias por esto! – le decía la pelinegra mientras lo señalaba con un dedo.

\- No te estoy pidiendo que me lo agradezcas – soltó con fastidio al verla a los ojos y encontrar enojo en ellos – es más, olvida que lo hice, si quieres que vuelvo a lastimar el brazo para que quede como antes.

Estaba molesto. Muy molesto.

No sabía por qué se molestaba ella, tampoco sabía por qué se había molestado él en ayudarla. De haber sabido que ella reaccionaria así entonces no gastaba energía curándole el brazo.

\- Eres un… - vio como Tatsuki levantaba la mano y la bajaba con fuerza en dirección a su rostro pero antes de que recibiera el golpe la sujetó con fuerza de la muñeca, de la muñeca que él había curado antes. No entendía la razón de su ataque, sin embargo eso lo terminó de molestar más. – Suéltame.

\- Cálmate niña – la empujó hacia la pared de piedra del edificio en donde estaba dejándola inmovilizada – Aquí no está Renji para cuidarte – su voz resonaba en el jardín vacío de la escuela - ¿y es que no te dijeron que nunca debías meterte con un vampiro?

Entonces escuchó el accionar del dispositivo y luego el filo de la hoja oculta que llevaba en la otra mano acariciarle le piel del cuello haciéndole presión.

Él solo sonrió con ironía.

\- ¿Y a ti nadie te dijo que no debías meterte con una asesina? – habló con los dientes apretados.

Siseó por eso pero no se apartó sino que se pegó más a ella sonriendo con diversión mientras que hacía que el filo de la cuchilla rasgara su piel hasta que la sangre empezó a escurrir por el metal.

\- No lo harías – se burló de ella en su cara haciéndola molestarse más.

\- Rétame y te juro que no vuelves a ver un amanecer en tu vida.

\- Una asesina, ¿de verdad? – Se volvió a reír de ella en su cara mientras la cuchilla entraba más en su carne – entonces dime, asesina, ¿a cuántos has matado? ¿Uno? ¿Dos? ¿Diez? ¿Cien? ¿Mil? – La soltó con desprecio haciendo que la espalda de ella golpeara ligeramente la pared de piedra. Tatsuki lo miraba con odio y él sentía algo que no había sentido en mucho tiempo. Dolor. – Yo he matado a cientos, tal vez miles; he visto como escapa la vida, como se evapora a través de sus ojos – se alejó de ella. Aun sentía la sangre correr por la herida que le había hecho la hoja oculta.

Seguía molesto y Tatsuki no decía nada.

\- ¡Vamos! Mátame por hacerte un favor, quizás así tu patética existencia deja de ser aburrida. – La retó y Tatsuki lo miró contradictoriamente – Pero no puedes – y esa vez ya no se burló, estaba totalmente serio y molesto – No lo harás y no serás una verdadera asesina hasta que mates a alguien a sangre fría, hasta que veas la vida apagarse en sus ojos. Hasta que no hagas eso no serás una asesina, solo serás una niña con un par de cuchillas ocultas bajo la manga… una imitación de lo que antes era un _asesino_.

 **— o —**

Tatsuki se quedó parada ahí, sintiendo el viento de la fría noche y temblando. Él se había ido de ahí al terminar de hablar.

\- _Una imitación_

Se había puesto la cuchilla oculta bajo la manga de la sudadera antes de ir a buscar al peliazul. No sabía por qué lo había hecho, quizás sí tenía miedo de estar a solas con él pero no pensó que la llegaría a activar y menos a que la mancharía con sangre.

Él la había retado a que lo matara y ella no pudo moverse ante eso aun así sentía la adrenalina correrle por las venas.

Estaba asustada.

Pero eso sería violar el primer precepto de la orden. Grimmjow era un inocente.

¿O no?

Estaba segura que el hombre había matado a una infinidad de personas, él lo había dicho muchas veces e incluso esa noche se lo volvió a repetir, pero Grimmjow no era el enemigo.

¿O sí?

Para eso existían los cazadores de monstruos, ellos eran harina de otro costal. Entonces bufó con molestia mientras se separaba de la pared donde se había quedado apoyada todo ese tiempo.

Guardó la hoja ensangrentada, ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de limpiarla, simplemente la guardó y regresó a su habitación abrigada por la noche y por la sudadera que tenía puesta. Cruzó los jardines del campus a toda prisa, volteando de vez en vez hacia atrás para asegurarse de que Grimmjow no la siguiera y la atacara; luego de unos pasos se reprendió por ser tan estúpida: si Grimmjow quisiera la tomaría por emboscada y ella no se daría cuenta.

Llegó a la entrada de los dormitorios y luego entró asegurándose de que nadie la viera, sin embargo no podía evitar la sensación de que era observada que había sentido en todo el camino.

Era tarde, muy tarde, tan tarde que si uno de los prefectos de la escuela la veía entrar a esa hora a su habitación se metería en problemas.

Cuando llegó a su habitación y encendió la luz se encontró con Renji sentado en su cama viendo su teléfono, entonces maldijo por lo bajo y se reprendió mentalmente por ser tan descuidada y dejar su teléfono olvidado en la cama.

\- ¿En dónde estabas, Arisawa? – le preguntó Renji en tono frío, uno que ella solo le había escuchado emplear con Grimmjow cuando se peleaban, y ella se sintió intimidada, como si fuera una niña pequeña que acababan de descubrir en una travesura.

\- En ningún lugar – respondió con la voz calmada pero con la ansiedad fluyéndole por las venas. Quería que él se fuera de ahí.

\- En ningún lugar – repitió él sentándose y dejándole su celular en la cama – ese ningún lugar debe ser muy interesante si vas ahí a las tres de la mañana – lo vio señalar la mano donde tenía oculto el dispositivo de la cuchilla – o muy peligroso si regresas sangrando.

Ella inmediatamente volteó a ver su manga y notó que su sudadera gris estaba manchada de sangre, más específicamente la sangre de Grimmjow. Volvió a maldecir. ¿Es que ese día no le saldría nada bien? Llevó su mano hacia su espalda en un patético intento por que no la descubriera más.

\- ¿Qué quieres aquí, Abarai? – preguntó recuperando la compostura y tratándolo con la frialdad que él la había tratado – no es correcto que estés aquí, a esta hora.

– _Y con esa estúpida actitud revisando mi teléfono_ – le hubiese gustado contestar pero lo único que ella quería era que él se fuera de ahí.

\- Tampoco es correcto que estés en ningún lugar con un vampiro psicópata – se levantó de la cama molesto y Tatsuki por puro instinto se alejó un paso. Él había leído sus mensajes, por eso estaba con su teléfono en la mano.

\- Largo – habló viéndolo a los ojos molesta.

\- Tatsuki…

\- Dije: ¡Largo! – Y señaló la puerta entreabierta mientras respiraba pesadamente – vete antes de que llame a seguridad.

\- ¡Maldita sea Tatsuki! – salió de ahí molesto y murmurando cosas inentendibles.

 **— o —**

Era de esos días en los que Nelliel se quedaba callada. No era porque apreciara los sonidos del silencio sino porque aún no terminaba de creer que no le consultaran nada antes de amueblar los muebles de la habitación que ella había elegido como la que usaría por el resto de su vida de soltera.

Ichigo por su parte estaba viéndola en silencio también, se peguntaba cuándo se iban a dar cuenta de que esas habitaciones no iban a ser para ellas y que el dueño del piso que ocupaban era el que se iba a vivir ahí con su hija y, al parecer, un invitado más.

No quería ni imaginar cómo sería el dueño del piso ni cómo serían las personas que vendrían con él, no le interesaba mientras no se metieran en sus asuntos o lo afectaran directamente.

Como si tener a Nelliel llorando como una nena porque los conejos del juego de cama azul medianoche no le gustaban.

Bufó molesto.

\- Nelliel, por favor, cálmate, quizás fue un error de la tienda – miró los conejos del juego de cama e hizo una mueca de incomodidad – además, son bonitos y se ve cómoda, te va a gustar.

Intentaba convencerla de eso aunque ni él se creyera lo que acababa de decirle.

\- Ichigo – le habló ella con esa voz infantil y vio las intenciones que tenia de abrazarlo.

\- Iré a ver a Kaien, necesito hablar con él – se alejó un paso evitando que ella lo abrazara y empezó a bajar las escaleras saltando dos escalones a la vez y teniendo como ruido de fondo las quejas de Nelliel sobre que los conejos eran horribles.

Al menos en eso concordaban los dos. Supuso que una niña pequeña llegaría con el dueño, tal vez su hija y ese pensamiento le hizo pensar que tendrían que lidiar con una niña, posiblemente pequeña y metiche además de berrinchuda.

Encontró a Kaien metido en la biblioteca leyendo un libro, para variar.

\- Cuando les…

\- Ahora no – le respondió su hermano sin dejarlo terminar de hablar – es divertido verlas así, ¿no te parece? – le preguntó mientras cerraba el libro que leía.

\- No, no me parece, Nelliel…

\- Está igual que Senna y Riruka y, al parecer, Tía aún no se da cuenta de lo que pasa aunque esté pasando debajo de su nariz.

Ese comentario le molestó. Como él no tenía que soportar a Nelliel haciendo pucheros.

Se tiró a uno de los muebles del lugar y se llevó una mano al cabello, no tenía caso discutir con él, ni siquiera sabía por qué le seguían todos la corriente a él – y con todos se refería al multi-expresivo de Ulquiorra y a su padre – solo sabía que nadie se molestaba en sacar a las chicas de su error.

\- ¿Qué estás leyendo esta vez? – preguntó con flojera mientras cambiaba de tema.

\- Un libro – le respondió sarcástico y luego le mostró la portada _"Game of Thrones"_.

\- ¿Y está bueno? – volvió a preguntar sin ningún interés en el libro. Solo preguntó por matar el tiempo.

\- Pues sí, hasta ahora hay zombis de hielo, un pinche muro de hielo que no tengo idea como construyeron y van dos muertos y solo es el prólogo; así que se ve prometedor.

\- Está bien, cuando acabes me cuentas que pasa.

\- Mejor lee esto – le aventó otro libro que iba directo a su cabeza pero que logró atrapar antes de que lo golpeara.

\- ¡¿Tú quieres matarme verdad?! ¡Como si lo intentos del viejo todas las mañanas no fueran suficientes!

\- Cállate, no seas nena y ponte a leer ese libro.

 **— o —**

 _Estaba sentada en un prado iluminado por esa luz naranja. Los lobos estaban correteando por el lugar, se veían felices juntos y yo solo estaba sentada a la sombra de un enorme árbol que susurraba con el viento. A veces me decían que tenía que despertar pero yo seguía sin entender._

 _Aún sigo sin entender._

 _No sabía si era de día o de noche, no sabía si el tiempo pasaba o estábamos congelados en una especie de espacio-tiempo inamovible. Pero lo que sí sabía era que me gustaba el lugar. Si tenía sueño entonces solo tenía que recostarme en la hierba verde y dormir. Nunca me daba frio ni hambre ni nada._

 _Pero este día me sentía realmente incomoda, no encontraba alguna posición para estar sin que me doliera la parte que apoyaba y la cálida luz naranja se empezaba a hacer fría._

 _\- Tienes que despertar – me decía el lobo pequeño mientras se acercaba a mí, despacio, y el lobo más grande se quedaba de pie, varios pasos por detrás del primero._

 _No sabía cómo hacerlo, no sabía cómo despertar y no quería despertar. Me gustaba ese lugar, era cálido y luminoso._

 _\- Despierta Rukia – escuché la potente voz del lobo más grande y luego sentí como el lobo más pequeño me mordía el brazo tan fuerte que me hizo gritar._

Despertó abriendo los ojos de golpe y jalando el aire con fuerza hacia sus pulmones. Los ojos le dolían un poco pero podía ver mejor que la última vez que los había usado.

Veía mucho blanco y por un momento pensó que seguía atada a la cama en ese lugar donde le estaban drenando la sangre; se removió inquieta como tratando de zafarse de los grilletes pero la falta de peso en sus muñecas, sus tobillos y su cuello le dijeron que estaba libre.

Escuchaba un constante pitido cerca de su cabeza y le dolía la mano izquierda. Intentó hablar pero le dolía garganta e intentó pararse pero solo el levantar medio cuerpo de la cama la hizo marearse.

Además de que le dolía el brazo derecho, el que le mordió el lobo en sueños, y el frio del lugar solo hacía que se intensificara más el dolor.

El pitido de su cabeza no se detenía pero no había nadie en esa habitación, tampoco escuchaba ruidos fuera de donde estaba y el aroma a desinfectante le llegó a la nariz mezclado con el aire frio del tubo de ventilación, fue entonces que su cerebro funcionó y descubrió que estaba en un hospital.

Se volvió a acostar e intentó hablar pero solo salía de su garganta un leve quejido y eso le provocaba un mínimo de dolor haciendo que se llevara las manos al cuello para tallarlo. Se sorprendió al sentir unas vendas rodeándole el cuello y luego recordó que le habían puesto un grillete en el cuello.

También se miró los tobillos y muñecas y notó que tenía vendas y que la de su mano izquierda estaba algo teñida de sangre vieja, quizás si la habían lastimado de gravedad.

Se quedó acostada durante un rato, no tenía sueño así que se puso a recordar lo que le había pesado pero nada de lo que arrojaba su mente tenía sentido. **.**

* * *

 **•OtraNotitaDeLaAutora:**

 _Con lo de **Assassin's Creed** pues, usaré unas cuantas cosas de ellos pero no todo, solo para darle intensidad a la trama. Y con lo **Game of Thrones** , lo poco que llegue a poner aquí será tomado de los libros, asi que pues, cuenta como spoiler, creo, si es que leen los libros._

 _Gracias a los que comentan, motivan mucho para seguir escribiendo, así que no sean penosos y comenten. Mi alma de escritora se los agradecerá._

 _Por cierto, a los que se pasaron a leer **Detrás de Cámaras de TEP** , pienso hacerlo cada que termine una parte de la historia, asi que si quieren pues, pregunten... y ya jejeje._

 **•Reviews:**

 **•** **Daniel7771:** juejuejue aqui está! yo se que tu sabes hermano :P

* * *

Por ultimo... ¿merezco **Review**?


	8. Chapter 8

**•NotitaDeLaAutora:**

 _Actualiseishon(?_

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Ni Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen, pertenecen a Tite Kubo. Tampoco me pertenecen la serie de videojugos de Assassin's Creed, ese pertenece a su creador que no sé quien es y meda pereza investigar XD Yo solo los uso para satisfacer mi imaginación.

* * *

 **-Segunda Parte-**

 **-Capitulo Octavo-**

* * *

 **— o —** **  
**

\- Nuestra bella durmiente despertó – fue el comentario de un doctor que entró en la habitación cargando una tabla donde suponía cargaba toda la información sobre ella.

Rukia solo pudo asentir ante eso sin hacer ninguna expresión por el comentario y luego se señaló la garganta con un dedo para que el hombre la revisara; había estado intentado hablar durante un rato después de que despertó pero al hacerlo le dolía demasiado, como si algo le raspara como lija y tenía miedo de haberse lastimado de alguna forma irreparable.

– Ya veo – murmuró el hombre desde la puerta mientras se acercaba a ella y empezaba por revisarle la garganta de forma meticulosa con una lamparita que sacó del bolsillo de su bata – lamento decirle señorita Kuchiki que no volverá a hablar, ha quedado muda.

Rukia solo abrió los ojos enormemente ante ese comentario, no podía creer que eso fuera cierto, recordaba haberse lastimado la garganta mientras gritaba pero no pensó que fuera a terminar muda. Sus ojos estaban llenándose de lágrimas y se había sujetado la garganta con desesperación sintiendo las vendas que decoraban su cuello cuando otro doctor entró a la habitación.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? – Le preguntó al primer doctor que había llegado - ¿Cómo te dejaron pasar los guardias?

\- _¿Guarias? ¿Qué guardias?_ – se preguntó Rukia en ese momento olvidando por un momento lo que le acaban de decir. No estaba entendiendo nada y no sabía quién era el primero hombre que había entrado.

\- Ya, ya, no seas un aguado Ryuken – respondió divertido el primer doctor. El hombre al que había llamado Ryuken lo estaba mirando con molestia mientras esperaba una explicación – Vale, dije que tú me habías dado permiso.

\- Voy a despedir a esos guardias, no me sirven de nada si dejan pasar a cualquiera – le respondió con molestia – vete Isshin, no quiero que perturbes a mi paciente. Suficiente tiene con el trauma que acaba de sufrir.

\- Te espero en tu oficina – tomó la perilla de la puerta diciendo eso de forma seria. Ryuken solo lo miró con fastidio esperando a que se fuera – y la niña no puede hablar, aún tiene inflamadas las cuerdas bucales.

Entonces el hombre se fue de la habitación dejándola sola con aquel hombre que había llamado Ryuken mientras este último miraba la tabla que traía consigo detenidamente.

\- Señorita Kuchiki – la llamó por su nombre completo mientras se acercaba a su cama y buscaba algo en los bolsillos de su bata – Soy Ishida Ryuken, el director del hospital y su médico – le dijo a modo de presentación.

\- _¿El director del hospital?_

Aunque eso aclaraba quien era él eso no le decía quién era el otro hombre ni que hacían los guardias en su puerta ni por qué el propio director la estaba atendiendo; la duda se debió de haber reflejado en su rostro porque el hombre volvió a hablar.

\- Señorita Kuchiki, fue víctima de un secuestro con tentativa de homicidio. La policía pidió específicamente que yo cuidara de su salud y que pusiéramos policías a la entrada de su habitación para evitar otro incidente.

El secuestro. Eso explicaba lo de los guardias y que el mismo director del hospital estuviera atendiéndola, sin embargo no explicaba qué hacia ese hombre en su habitación aunque aparentemente era inofensivo si el propio director le había hablado de esa forma.

No dijo nada, de todas formas no podía hacerlo pero el doctor empezó por revisarle la garganta de la misma manera que el hombre que acababa de irse.

\- Un par de días más y podrás cantar si quieres – le comentó mientras escribía algo en la tabla que traía. Supuso que era su expediente clínico.

Después la hizo sentarse en la cama y le revisó los reflejos, las pupilas, los pulmones y el brazo donde tenía la canalización del suero, que era el mismo por el cual le habían extraído la sangre.

\- Le hicimos una transfusión sanguínea – le dijo al final de la revisión – había perdido mucha sangre y por un momento pensamos que no iba a sobrevivir pero logramos salvarla.

Ella asintió a falta de otra forma de comunicación y el hombre continuó hablando.

\- No tiene nada de qué preocuparse, todo está bien y si sigue así le daremos el alta pronto. Mañana vendrá un oficial de policía a tomarle la declaración sobre lo que le pasó y su tutor estará con usted por ser aún menor de edad.

\- Kouga – pronunció el nombre de su tutor con dificultad. Se había preguntado donde estaba pero después de eso supuso que estaba arreglando los asuntos con la policía por eso no lo había visto en cuanto despertó. Tenía miedo del regaño que le esperaba en cuanto todo se calmara y suponía que el castigo que le daría seria épico.

Sonrió por eso de forma casi inconsciente porque le pareció divertido de alguna extraña manera.

El doctor la miró por un momento de forma extraña y luego se acercó a ella poniéndole una mano en el hombro – Lamento su pérdida – Fue lo único que dijo el hombre y luego se fue de la habitación dejándola más confundida de lo que ya estaba.

\- _¿Pérdida?_

Se quedó confundida al escuchar eso y una parte de su cerebro le estaba gritando algo que ella se negaba a escuchar porque le parecía absurdo e irreal. Estuvo esperando a que su tutor apareciera por la puerta de la habitación pero no llegó en todo el día, las únicas personas que llegaban eran las enfermeras que le habían empezado a llevar comida y a asearla. Nadie más aparte de ellas llegó. Nadie la visitó. Ni Orihime estaba ahí.

Cuando llegó la noche y apagaron las luces Rukia se empezó a sentir muy sola y su cerebro gritaba cada vez con más fuerza la posibilidad de que a su tutor le hubiese pasado algo grave si no iba a verla en todo el día, entones se cubrió con la sabana porque había empezado a sentir frio.

\- ¿Kuchiki-san? – Escuchó la voz de Orihime del otro lado de la puerta pero no dijo nada, solo se quedó acostada en la cama cubierta hasta el cuello con la sabana que no le estaba ayudando a espantar el frio – Kuchiki-san, voy a entrar – la escuchó avisarle y la perilla de la puerta sonó mientras era girada.

Se limpió las lágrimas, que había derramado sin darse cuenta, con la sabana que la cubría y la vio entrar a su habitación, supuso que era ella porque la luz del pasillo solo dejaba ver su silueta y de nuevo el miedo que había sentido cuando la estaban drenando apareció en ella al imaginar que la persona que había entrado era de nuevo ese hombre de la máscara; por reflejo se removió en la cama haciendo sonar las sábanas mientras se hacía un ovillo.

\- Kuchiki-san, voy a encender la luz – la voz de Orihime no la relajaba pero al momento de que las luces fluorescentes se encendieron y dejaron ver a su amiga parada en la puerta el miedo se desvaneció y se relajó en la cama incorporándose para quedar sentada.

Lo primero que pensó al verla fue el por qué ella la visitaba a esa hora; lo segundo que pensó era por qué ella tenía los brazos vendados pero su amiga le sonrió mientras entraba a su habitación y pudo observar que afuera había dos hombres parados antes de que la puerta fuera cerrada.

\- Hola Kuchiki-san – le saludó agitando la mano y Rukia pudo notar que tenía vendados varios dedos y un cardenal que ya estaba desapareciendo en su pómulo derecho. La miró detenidamente y por un instante llegó a la conclusión de que a ella también le habían hecho lo mismo o habían intentado hacerle algo peor que a ella, eso la asustó.

 **— o —**

Lo primero que notó fue que los ojos de Rukia ya no eran cafés sino violetas pero no dijo nada sobre su color de ojos, había cosas más importantes que decirle que el nuevo color de sus ojos.

Había hecho lo posible por ablandar la situación cuando le dijo que su tutor había sido encontrado muerto en su casa el domingo, hacia exactamente una semana, junto con las muchachas que trabajaban ahí pero había cosas que no importara cómo se dijeran, siempre el resultado sería el mismo y siempre habría dolor para la persona que recibía la noticia.

Rukia lloró y renegó que eso fuera verdad, ella entendía o al menos trataba de entender cómo se sentía ella, pero al final terminó creyéndole o eso le pareció porque al final tenía una expresión resignada y hasta cierto punto le pareció que se estaba retrayendo del dolor.

Después le contó que a ella la habían atacado al entrar a su departamento pero que se defendió con lo primero que encontró, al final no le hicieron más que dejarla tirada en el piso de concreto. No le quiso contar más. Había cosas que no se podían compartir con cualquiera, ni con su amiga, cosas que solo se trataban entre familia. Después de todo, tenían que protegerse.

También le contó que a ella, a Rukia, la habían encontrado el domingo en la tarde y que había estado muerta por un minuto más o menos, luego entró en una especie de coma y pensaron que no despertaría. Rukia se sorprendió por eso porque la vio abrir los ojos grandes pero luego se quedó pensando por un momento.

\- ¿Cómo sabes todo eso? – le preguntó en un susurro al que siguió una mueca de dolor acompañado de una mano sobre el cuello vendado.

\- Porque… porque… - dudó por un momento y desvió la mirada a otro lado. Luego suspiró. Supuso que era bueno de dejar de decir mentiras. Los nuevos ojos violetas de Rukia estaban clavados en ella esperando una respuesta, podía sentirlos fijos y expectantes – porque mi padre me lo dijo.

Sorpresa seguida de una ligera indignación fue la reacción de Rukia en ese momento.

Y suponía que así reaccionaria después de que ella había dicho que vivía sola aunque nunca había dicho que era huérfana sino que todos los demás interpretaron ese hecho, el de vivir sola, como una prueba de que ella era huérfana.

Solo una persona sabía que ella tenía padre: Tatsuki; pero incluso ella desconocía quien era su padre ni donde estaba ni lo que hacía ni por qué la había dejado sola en ese lugar.

\- Solo dejé que pensaran que era huérfana – la miró y le tomó una mano a Rukia. La morena la soltó despacio pero se le quedó mirando con esa expresión que le decía que siguiera contando – era por… porque no quería que supieran quien es él. No quería que se me acercaran por interés. – Volvió a tomar la mano de Rukia – solo tú y Tatsuki-chan han sido buenas conmigo así como soy.

Entonces la mano de Rukia apretó su mano de forma suave y le dedicó una sonrisa – gracias – le susurró seguido de otra mueca de dolor.

\- Kuchiki-san – la llamó despacio y luego la abrazó con cuidado para no lastimarla. Rukia no era muy dada a los abrazos pero en ese momento le respondió el gesto con fuerza, quizás ella también necesitaba el abrazo.

Después de que se separaron Orihime se sintió más relajada.

\- Nos van a dar de alta mañana en la tarde, después de que te visite la policía – eso sorprendió un poco a su amiga pero solo asintió por eso aunque la notó un poco decaída – pero no vas a ir a tu casa – le sonrió y Rukia se le quedó viendo expectante – vas a ir a vivir a la mía, con mi papá y conmigo.

Rukia no decía nada, solo se le quedaba viendo de forma sorprendida y con la boca ligeramente abierta. Orihime rió por eso pero luego le contó que, por ser menor de edad, necesitaba un tutor legal que la representara hasta que cumpliera los veintiún años y por eso ella se iría a vivir con ellos.

\- Yo le pedí a mi padre que te tomara como tutorada – le confesó un tanto apenada sin embargo estaba encantada con la idea desde que se la contó su papá pero Rukia se veía confundida.

 **— o —**

El director de la escuela estaba hablando, seguramente un discurso motivacional o algo que se supone los llenaría de orgullo por haber acabado el curso escolar y el _"curso adicional"_ pero ella no dejaba de ver al peliazul que estaba recargado sobre la pared con los brazos cruzados y su actitud de _"no me importa lo que digas, viviré más que tú y bailaré sobre tu tumba"._

Desde ese pequeño encuentro el día anterior se habían puesto las cosas demasiado tensas entre ellos tres, si es que ellos se podían considerar un grupo de tres. Renji solo la miraba con enojo, como si hubiese hecho algo mal. Eso la molestaba. No era asunto de Renji meterse en donde no le importaba, tampoco le había dirigido la palabra, aún seguía molesta porque él revisó su teléfono.

Y Grimmjow era un asunto diferente. Él simplemente la ignoraba y a Renji lo miraba como si fuera su próxima cena.

La primera vez que pensó eso un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda.

\- Nada es Verdad, todo está Permitido.

Repitió ella mecánicamente junto con los demás al momento en el que el discurso del director terminó. Todos rompieron filas y se felicitaban mutuamente mientras ella estaba parada en medio de su nada personal. El salón se vació unos minutos después, no es que fueran la gran multitud, solo eran diez personas sin contar al director y al vampiro que se iba por la puerta con las manos en los bolsillos.

\- Tatsuki – la voz de Renji logró hacer que su atención en la puerta por donde había salido Grimmjow terminara y lo volteara a ver con la duda en sus ojos. – Mañana en la noche salimos

Y le entregó un boleto de avión con destino a Karakura. Después de eso se fue de ahí y ella se quedó sola en ese salón.

Salió despacio, siguiendo mecánicamente el camino hacia los dormitorios mientras veía sin ver el boleto que tenía en la mano, como si no entendiera lo que era o como si su mente estuviera en otro lugar.

\- ¿Así que ya te vas, Arisawa? – la voz socarrona de Grimmjow la hizo voltear a verlo. Él estaba parado sobre una pared y ella no asintió ante esa pregunta ni dijo nada, solo se limitó a seguir caminando; aun estaba molesta por la forma en que la trató el día anterior. – Mejor, así no tengo que volver a ver tu patética existencia.

Lo maldijo internamente al escucharlo pero no le iba a dar la satisfacción de molestarse por las palabras de un ser tan despreciable como él o como todas las creaturas de su tipo.

\- La _asesina_ no le dirige la palabra a un simple inmortal como yo – le dijo y ella volvió a maldecir internamente – supongo que no estoy a su altura, _asesina_.

No le gustaba como pronunciaba la palabra; lo hacía con burla, con ironía y hasta con un ligero desprecio.

\- ¿Qué quieres Grimmjow? – preguntó sin voltearse a verlo. Le molestaba demasiado y sabía que la seguiría molestando si no le prestaba atención. A veces era como un niño.

\- Que me des las gracias por no matarte anoche mientras regresabas a tu dormitorio.

- _¡Maldita sea!_ – gritó en su fuero interno. Era él la razón por la cual sentía que la estaban vigilando. – No te voy a dar las gracias por nada – le dijo apretando los puños y volteándose a encararlo – es más, me alegro de tener que irme de aquí así ya no tendré que soportarte.

El tono frio le salió demasiado bien, no era que lo fingiera sino que de verdad estaba molesta con él. Grimmjow la miró y por un segundo vio molestia en su expresión que luego fue suplantada por la misma actitud de unos segundos antes.

\- La _asesina_ es demasiado orgullosa como para dar las gracias por un favor – bajó de la pared en la que estaba parado y la acorraló contra otra pared de una forma tan rápida y tan ágil que ella solo pudo reaccionar caminando hacia atrás. Vio como levantó la mano y le atrapaba la cara presionando sus mejillas y juntándolas con sus dedos fríos – repite conmigo _gra-ci-as_ – le presionaba la cara mientras deletreaba la palabra como si le estuviera hablando a alguien estúpido.

Eso fue suficiente como para terminar de molestarla. No solo se burlaba de ella por lo que por generaciones había sido su familia sino que la creía estúpida. Levantó la rodilla y lo golpeó en el estómago lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacer que la soltara.

Escuchó que él soltaba un siseo con molestia y ella volvió a golpearlo en el pecho con un puño haciéndolo retroceder un ese momento por la fuerza del golpe al tomarlo desprevenido.

\- No soy ni seré como tú – le dijo mientras el hombre se incorporaba – y no soy tan frágil como te imaginas. – Lo vio fijamente a los ojos – intenta matarme y te aseguro que me voy a defender tan bien que cambiaré de asesina a cazadora de monstruos en ese instante y exterminaré a toda tu maldita especie y a los otros que andan vagando por ahí. ¿Entiendes?

No le dio tiempo para que él respondiera sino que se dio la vuelta y siguió su camino hacia su habitación lo más rápido que pudo. Tenía una maleta que hacer y tenía que avisarle a Orihime que salía en 24 horas rumbo a Karakura.

 **— o —**

Un hombre bien vestido entró a su habitación en el hospital mientras estaba terminado de desayunar. Orihime le había dicho que su padre la iría a visitar temprano por la mañana ese día antes de que la policía llegara a interrogarla; después de todo, el hombre era su tutor legal por los próximos tres años.

\- Buenos días – la saludó con una sonrisa ligera mientras se quitaba la gabardina que traía puesta junto con los guantes a medida de piel negra dejando a la vista que vestía de forma sencilla. Rukia regresó el saludo con un asentimiento de cabeza y el hombre se sentó en una silla que tenía ahí reservada para las visitas.

Que en su caso, solo eran limitadas a Orihime.

\- Soy Inoue Sora – se presentó. A Rukia no le habría costado reconocerlo como familiar de Orihime puesto que tenían el mismo color ojos y ese ligero aire soñador que los caracterizaba, solo que el de él se veía ligeramente opaco – Orihime quería que te protegiera legalmente después de lo que le pasó a tu tutor – le dijo de forma suave, como si supiera lo que se sentía perder a alguien – pero no puedo serlo si tu no quieres. Si tienes algún familiar además de tu tío que puede hacerse cargo de ese rol sería mucho mejor para ti.

Eso no se lo esperaba. Ella pensaba que era un hecho inequívoco y que ni siquiera su opinión le pediría pero se equivocaba. El único problema era que ella no tenía ningún otro familiar que no fuera su tío Kouga y ahora él estaba muerto.

Rukia negó con la cabeza – no hay problema – susurró bajito. Su garganta ya no le dolía como antes y los medicamentos ya estaban empezando a hacer efecto.

\- Está bien – respondió el hombre con una sonrisa – supongo que Orihime ya te dijo que irías a vivir con nosotros – Rukia asintió ante eso – sin embargo tienes que saber que no somos los únicos que vivimos en la casa, hay tres familias, por decirlo de alguna manera, viviendo ahí; es como una posada.

Eso era algo que no se esperaba ya que ella pensaba que se irían a vivir al departamento de Orihime.

\- Tus cosas las sacamos de tu casa – la miró un poco apenado – perdón por el atrevimiento pero queríamos que saliendo de aquí fueras a la casa, claro que si quieres pasamos primero al cementerio.

Al escuchar eso Rukia cayó en cuenta de una cosa. Se había preocupado por el hecho de que su tío estaba muerto pero no había reparado en el hecho de que llevaba una semana de muerto ni que tenía que hacerle un funeral ni nada de eso, aunque por lo que le había dicho el papá de Orihime ya se habían hecho cargo de eso si le decían que podría pasar al cementerio primero.

 **— o —**

Estaba despidiendo a los guardias de seguridad que habían estado cuidando las puertas de Orihime y Rukia durante esa semana cuando vio salir por la puerta de la habitación de Rukia a ambas jóvenes. Ambas tenían cara de preocupación así que cuando preguntó si había un problema Orihime fue la que contestó diciendo que los ojos de la pelinegra eran violetas.

Él no entendía por qué había tanto asombro, suponían que eran un color raro pero no era para tener esa cara, hasta que Orihime le dijo que Rukia tenía antes los ojos de color cafés. Entonces ahí si le pareció un poco extraño, no más de lo que ya le había pasado, pero si era inquietante.

\- La enzima – escuchó como habló Rukia en un tono de preocupación mientras se llevaba las manos al estómago – me tienen que aplicar un enzima – le dijo viéndolo a los ojos.

Rukia era una rareza tras otra.

\- ¿Una enzima? – Preguntó confundido – el doctor dijo que estabas bien, tan sana como un roble. No mencionó nada de enzimas.

\- Pero mi tutor… él me aplicaba… - la notaba sumamente confundida y eso solo hacía que él se confundiera más.

Afortunadamente el elevador se abrió mostrando al director del hospital, eso le ahorró tener que llamarlo para subiera a verlo ya que eso de que su tutor le aplicara una enzima era demasiado extraño y necesitaba saber si él también se la tenía que aplicar.

Escuchó como Rukia le contaba al director sobre las inyecciones semanales, sobre su problema de estómago y sobre sus ojos violetas, que parecía ser lo que más le preocupaba a la chica pero Ryuken le dijo que en su cuerpo no había rastros de ninguna enzima extraña ni nada raro y que todo en su cuerpo estaba bien ya que era algo que tenía que entregar a la policía como parte del archivo del caso que se había abierto por su causa.

Lo de sus ojos era otra cosa diferente y no sabían a qué atribuírselo debido a que los análisis que le habían practicado, que fueron bastantes, no salía nada extraño.

\- Le sugiero que vaya con un oculista, señorita Kuchiki. Aunque no encontramos nada extraño.

Eso fue todo lo que le dijo a la pequeña y luego se puso a tratar asuntos con él, como por ejemplo el pago de los servicios que les habían prestado.

Después de eso salieron los tres del hospital. Esa vez él no manejó sino que había contratado a un chofer al que le dio la orden de ir al cementerio antes de ir a _La Fortaleza_. Rukia no había dicho que quería ir ahí, de hecho no había dicho nada pero supuso que era lo mejor pasarla a ver a su tío antes de llegar a la casa.

\- Rukia – la llamó cuando el carro se estacionó a las afueras del cementerio - ¿Te acompañamos o prefieres dejarlo para otra ocasión?

 **— o —**

La pregunta ahí era ¿Realmente quería bajarse?

Vio al padre de Orihime después de preguntarle eso y no vio rastros de haberlo hecho con malas intenciones sino todo lo contrario, parecía que le quería ayudar con su duelo, por eso le preguntó si quería compañía.

Abrió despacio la puerta del vehículo y negó con la cabeza mientras lo veía con gratitud, luego bajó despacio y avanzó hacia la entrada del recinto hasta que cayó en cuenta de que no sabía dónde lo habían enterrado. Despacio se giró para poder preguntar y se encontró a Orihime parada fuera del carro con una flor en la mano.

\- Yo te muestro, Kuchiki-san – le respondió suave mientras tomaba su mano con delicadeza y la guiaba por el lugar. No prestó atención al camino hasta que Orihime se detuvo y señaló un lugar con el dedo – Ahí es Kuchiki-san.

Asintió ante eso y fijó su mirada al lugar que Orihime señalaba. Era un mausoleo. Eso la desconcertó un poco, le iba a preguntar qué hacia su tío ahí y cómo era que ella sabía como llegar pero cuando volteó para mirarla ella ya no estaba.

Volvió a ver el lugar y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta, a la que se le notaba que estaba recién abierta y que habían movido las enredaderas que habían crecido, y fijó su vista al grabado que había sobre el marco pero la luz del sol le lastimó los ojos haciendo que los cerrara en el acto.

Sabía que algo le habían hecho en los ojos ese día que la estaban drenando. Aun recordaba el dolor que le invadía al intentar cerrarlos o abrirlos.

Se colocó la mano sobre la frente a modo de visera para cubrirse de la luz y leyó el grabado: _Familia Kuchiki._

En ese momento descubrió que desconocía demasiadas cosas de la familia que la había adoptado, como por ejemplo: ese mausoleo.

Con la mano empujó la puerta de forma suave haciendo que las bisagras chirriaran levemente al ser movidas. Entró despacio y sintió el frío que había adentro del lugar haciendo que se le erizara la piel mientras la luz del día entraba a raudales por la puerta pero no lograba iluminar el interior de la tumba dándole la impresión de que la oscuridad se devoraba la luz tan rápido como esta intentaba colarse dentro.

Apoyó su mano en la pared y sintió el interruptor de la luz, agradeció internamente por eso y lo presionó haciendo que las lámparas fluorescentes parpadearan unas cuantas veces antes de iluminar todo el lugar completamente. Nunca le había tenido miedo a la oscuridad pero el trauma de los eventos recientes la hizo sentirse más segura al ver el lugar completamente iluminado y solo.

Sus pasos, que rompían en silencio del lugar, se escucharon suaves mientras avanzaba despacio hacia las placas de mármol que nombraban a los residentes permanentes del lugar; también estaba atenta a los sonidos externos, todo eso le causaba una ansiedad que le carcomía el alma y la hacía preguntarse si había estado bien entrar sola al lugar.

Realmente ella no tenía que estar ahí, ella no era un Kuchiki de sangre como todas las personas que estaban ahí, reposando el descanso eterno, a ella la había adoptado Kouga desde que era muy pequeña y le había dado el apellido Kuchiki para hacerla parte de su pequeña familia, algo muy amable de su parte.

Con la vista empezó a recorrer los nombres tallados en las placas de mármol, ninguno de esos nombres significaban algo para ella: Ginrei, Byakuya, Hisana y algunos demasiado viejos como para leerlos.

Si hubiesen sido su familia directa les habría llevado flores o incienso, rezaría una plegaria o les prendería una vela a cada uno pero no lo eran. No sentía nada por ellos más que el respeto por los muertos.

Encontró el mármol tallado con el nombre de su tutor. Él era el único Kuchiki por el cual sentía afecto. No eran familia de sangre pero ella lo sentía como si lo fueran, quizás haya influido el que la haya tratado como a una hija y no como la niña de la casta en su puerta.

Notó que las flores que le habían llevado antes ya estaban secas y marchitas pero también notó el incienso que habían dejado junto con los fósforos y la vela. Después de encender unas varillas de incienso juntó las manos y empezó una plegaria.

Y el dolor en el brazo derecho, aquel que había mordido el lobo de sus sueños comatosos, regresó de nuevo.

 **— o —**

Ichigo tenía una cara de flojera que podría rivalizar con la perpetúa cara de desinterés de Ulquiorra pero que era causada porque su padre los había reunido a todos en la sala para darles una sorpresa.

Por lo general las sorpresas que Isshin Kurosaki le daba a su familia eran tan sorprendentes que terminaban trastornando la vida de todos. La última sorpresa que les había dado estaba comprometida con ellos y esperaba ansiosa por el día de la boda.

\- _Maldito viejo y sus sorpresas._

Nelliel, que estaba sentada junto a él, estaba emocionada al igual que sus primas, que casualmente, estaban sentadas junto a sus primos y estaban especulando sobre el tipo de sorpresa que les daría su padre porque ni siquiera se había dignado a decirles de qué se trataba a ellos y cuando él le fue a preguntar solamente recibió un golpe y un:

\- _Aun eres joven e inexperto hijo mío._

Escuchó el ruido de un carro estacionándose a las afueras de la casa y su padre saltó con la emoción que lo caracterizaba de su asiento hacia la puerta. Las chicas lo siguieron emocionadas e impacientes por ver qué era la gran sorpresa pero regresaron completamente desanimadas al ver que era Tia la que entraba por la puerta.

Ichigo no pudo evitar sonreír por eso.

Su padre le dijo a la exuberante mujer que tomara asiento en la sala y ésta dejó las bolsas con compras innecesarias junto a la silla en la que se sentó. Todo ese dinero desperdiciado en cosas para sus tres niñas seguramente.

Nuevamente se escuchó un carro detenerse en la entrada de la casa y su padre se levantó diciéndoles a las chicas que se quedaran en su lugar mientras se dirigía energéticamente a la puerta para atender a la "sorpresa". Afortunadamente para ellos, cuando las chicas se habían levantado la primera vez, se cambiaron de lugares y terminaron los tres juntos en el mismo sofá.

Lo escuchó hablar de forma muy queda y confidencial con el recién llegado mientras las chicas se concentraban en mantenerse calladas para poder escuchar lo que decían pero al parecer era imposible. Era tanto el misterio que Kaien, que estaba mandando mensajes de texto muy animado, dejó su teléfono de lado y susurró:

\- Seguro que es un juez de paz y nos va a casar de una vez.

No dudó ni por un segundo que las chicas lo habían escuchado porque se alborotaron en sus lugares pero esa idea le aterro tanto como la sonrisa de victoria de Tia en esos momentos.

Su padre tenía que estar loco. Muy loco.

Escuchó como los pasos y la voz de su padre se acercaba a la sala donde esperaban y junto a él apareció un hombre con una gabardina colgando perezosamente del brazo. Nelliel, Senna y Riruka se levantaron en el momento de que el hombre dijo _hola_ y le rodearon como si de una celebridad se tratara.

Él no entendía nada pero si era algo que a ellas las ponía en ese estado no podría ser bueno para ellos y la sonrisa de victoria masiva de Tia tampoco ayudaba a sus nervios. Él ignoraba algo que ellas compartían y que al parecer Ulquiorra y Kaien si sabían porque habían soltado un bufido de molestia.

Su cara debió de reflejar la confusión e ignorancia que sentía porque Ulquiorra lo volteó a ver y Kaien regresó a su teléfono.

\- Se llama Sora – le dijo – y es el creador de _iDoll_.

\- ¿El creador de _iDoll_? ¿Qué carajos es eso?

Si, definitivamente no sabía nada y le pareció ver de reojo como Kaien se daba un _facepalm_ al escucharlo.

\- _iDoll_ es la marca de ropa entre mujeres y hombres más famosa que hay – le dijo Kaien mientras miraba algo en su teléfono y señalaba al hombre que era acosado por las chicas – él es el creador.

¿Cómo había pasado eso? ¿Será que ellos si le prestaban atención a las pláticas de ellas y que él había optado por ignorar categóricamente? Eso podría considerarlo como traición al pacto de hombres.

\- La ropa que usaste el día de la fiesta de disfraces fue diseñada por él – remató Ulquiorra. Él ni siquiera se había fijado en la etiqueta de la ropa, solo se la había puesto y ya, pero si había un diseñador de ropa famoso en la casa solo podía significar una cosa.

Vestidos de novia. Y la miserable sonrisa de Tia no desaparecía sino todo lo contrario, parecía que se hacía más grande. Parecía que los tres había llegado a esa conclusión, no al mismo tiempo pero si en ese momento, porque inmediatamente se pusieron tensos. No iba a permitir que su padre planeara una boda prematura.

\- Les presento a mi amigo Sora – habló su padre mientras le pasaba un brazo por los hombros al recién llegado y las primas se iban a sentar al sofá a regañadientes – pero parece que las jovencitas ya lo conocían, aun así quiero que lo traten bien mientras él está aquí en la casa con nosotros.

Si, ellas lo iban a tratar bien, lo volverían su esclavo y harían que diseñara ropa solo para ellas, pero lo tratarían bien. Ya podía imaginarlas presumiendo que tenían a un diseñador famoso viviendo con ellas.

Y esa idea final le abrió la mente a una verdad que podría comprobar si se mantenía callado por un momento más.

\- Pero eso no es todo, Sora vino con su hija y una amiga de ella, así que también espero que las traten bien.

Sí, era lo que había pensado. Las cuentas cuadraban y parecía que su hermano y primo también habían llegado a esa verdad. Por su lado estaban Senna y sus primas dando grititos de la emoción y de nuevo volvió a sentir que se estaba perdiendo de algo.

\- Nadie conoce a la hija de Sora – le susurró Kaien – es un misterio y las veces que la ven con él siempre lleva peluca y lentes. Los rumores dicen que podría ser una de las modelos que trabajan para él o la chica que sale en la propaganda de ellos.

\- ¿Cómo sabes tanto de ese tema? – le preguntó con un tono de voz acusatorio.

\- Internet – respondió con una sonrisa mientras le mostraba su teléfono y la página de donde había sacado la información. Igual no podía evitar sentir que se perdía de algo al no saber quién era el hombre que estaba ahí.

 **— o —**

El hombre que la había ido a ver el día anterior al hospital y que le había dicho que se había quedado muda les abrió la puerta de la casa. Su sorpresa no fue disimulada y el hombre le pidió disculpas en voz baja por haber hecho eso alegando que sentía curiosidad por conocerla.

Y de cierta forma era comprensible si era él el que vivía ahí.

Luego les pidió que esperaran afuera y Orihime respondió asintiendo con la cabeza con una sonrisa, así que se había quedado con ella a las afueras de la enorme casa a la que las habían llevado. Nunca pensó que terminaría en una casa tan grande.

\- Y tiene nombre, se llama _La fortaleza_.

Le dijo Orihime mientras esperaban que les dijeran que podían entrar. Por alguna razón le sonaba el nombre pero no podía recordar donde lo había escuchado antes y el ruido dentro no le estaba ayudando a recordar.

\- ¡Pueden pasar! – Escuchó que les gritaron desde dentro de la casa y Orihime la miró divertida.

\- Vamos Kuchiki-san, te aseguro que será divertido.

Asintió ante eso y entró unos pasos detrás de ella. El ruido se detuvo, todo quedó en completo silencio y fue hasta que vio a las personas en la sala supo la razón de eso.

Ahí estaban, con la boca abierta de la impresión, sus amadas amigas _las burbujas_ junto con sus novios, que estaban en el mismo estado que ellas. En ese momento entendió la razón de Orihime para decirle que sería divertido.

Pasó sus ojos despacio por cada una de ellas y moviendo los labios en silencio formó la frase _"hola burbujas"_ ante la mirada de asombro de ellas.

\- Y por último pero no menos importante – escuchó como el hombre que la había ido a ver al hospital hablaba, ya tendría tiempo de hablar con él a solas sobre su visita a su cuarto de hospital – mi amigo Sora es el dueño de _Cielo_ que regresó para quedarse.

La cara de estupefacción de _las burbujas_ no tenía precio. Orihime tenía razón, estar ahí sería divertido pero también peligroso y se preguntó si con un alfiler podría reventar a esas burbujas.

 **— Fin de la Segunda Parte —**

* * *

 **•OtraNotitaDeLaAutora:**

 _Pues aquí el final de la segunda parte, me ha quedado largo pero me gusta como quedó. Ahora que ya están todos juntos en conjunto en la misma casa doy inicio oficial al la temporada IchiRuki que tanto pedían XD_

 _Gracias a los que comentan, motivan mucho para seguir escribiendo, así que no sean penosos y comenten. Mi alma de escritora se los agradecerá._

 _Por cierto, habrá **Detrás de Cámaras de TEP** en unos dias, así que si quieren algo especifico pues diganme._

 **•Reviews:**

 **•** **Daniel7771:** no sé ni que decirte asi que ps... nos vemos por guasak XD

 **•Kai3d2y** : pues mi lado shipper pide por parejas raras, no se si hacer el triangulo o no hacerlo, lo dejaré fluir y a ver que sale XD la reacción de las burbujas pudo haber quedado mejor creo, pero me imagine a Rukia entrando por la puerta en cámara lenta y a ellas con cara de ¡guadafak! D: y me reí bastante al escribirlo XD y yo tambien he leido muchos libros sobrenaturales y pues por eso salen estas cosas pero es como que trato de evitar el patron de siempre y pues se hace lo que se puede :P y con lo de si Renji sabe, pues no, no sabe. Tampoco Tatsuki sabe pero ya dije demasiado... nos leemos :P

* * *

Por ultimo... ¿merezco **Review**?


End file.
